Tsuki no Kyūbi: Beyblade 2000
by Yuyuxx
Summary: Selena Toujou podría ser varias cosas, pero no se puede negar que es una blader sorprendente. Volverá a Japón a participar en el torneo mundial en que tendrá amigos, rivales e incluso enemigos en su camino. Lo que si esta segura es que nada la detendrá hasta convertirse en una mejor blader, sea como sea.
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos, al fin pude terminar este primer capítulo para esta historia que llevo trabajando. Beyblade ha sido uno de mis animes favoritos y es por eso que me decidí a crear esta historia con mi OC incluida en este mundo. Así que, espero que les guste, denme sus opiniones y lo que llamo o no su atención, gracias.**

* * *

 **Prologo**

 _Solo uno es capaz de ver si tu creas la mentira o eres el que la cree, depende de ti si quieres algo o dejarlo, solo tú eres capaz de ponerte esa mascara y ser alguien más como la propia sociedad te obliga ser._

Con eso ultimo abrió rápidamente los ojos y lo único que pudo ver era el techo de su cuarto, el cual se veía como siempre cada vez que se acostaba en su cama, lo siguiente que hizo fue levantarse y observar toda su habitación en que la mayoría de sus cosas no estaban, normal sabiendo que se ira tanto de este cuarto, como esta casa que era su hogar (para su martirio) y por fin volvería al país donde paso una parte de su infancia marcada (como bien como para mal).

Lo siguiente que hizo fue levantarse de la cama, cambiarse el pijama e ir a darse un baño para despertarse de una vez del sueño y las palabras cobradas a lo recordado, después de bañarse y vestirse de acuerdo al día, al bajar se encontró ya su desayuno preparado por el personal con una nota de su padre que decía "No volveré hasta la noche". Con eso daba entender que la casa estaría completamente a su merced hasta que regresara, lo cual sus planes iban a la perfección ya así se despediría del personal de su casa y agradecer por todo lo que hicieron en su servicio en la estadía que tenía en España.

"Señorita Selena ya las maletas están en el coche preparado para el aeropuerto, en cuanto termine de desayunar iremos directo a su destino si no hay algo más pendiente". Esto le informo el ama de llaves Marina, ella la recibió amorosamente el primer día que llego a España y ha sido así desde entonces, le recordaba a su abuela materna en Venezuela.

"Si, gracias Marina". Dijo Selena, lo único que pensaba era en comer rápido e irse ya de aquí, aunque Marina y los demás la trataron de lo mejor ya tenía suficiente con este país, quiere volver a Japón, pero ya, pronto comenzara el torneo regional de Beyblade y en el que el señor Daitenji la invito a participar, lo cual acepto encantada.

"Señorita Selena todavía insisto en que debería informarle a su padre sobre esto". Le estaba diciendo Marina." Ya me puedo imaginar lo que dirá cuando no encuentre a su hija en casa".

Selena puso los ojos en blanco sobre la ama de llaves a lo referido." ¿Cuánto quieres apostar que mi padre no notara mi presencia después de que me allá ido?, es más capaz se dé cuenta en cuanto salga en la tele o el periódico, lo cual será días después de haber llegado a Japón". Concluyo la chica.

Con el argumento dado por la hija de su jefe, no había nada que hacer para que cambiara de opinión, así que solo suspiro y cumplir con parte del plan.

En cuanto termino el desayuno, Selena fue a su habitación para recoger su mochila con sus pertenencias importantes que llevara consigo, fue a verse en el espejo a ver si tenía alguna imperfección en su aspecto.

Cuando vio su reflejo se dio cuenta en cómo se veía exactamente igual (según ella) desde que se fue de Japón, Su cabello castaño claro seguía con el mismo color,sedoso con pequeños rulos en la punta, llegándole por los hombros, lo mismo con sus ojos con el mismo color turquesa-aguamarina de acuerdo a la luz del sol pegaba a su cara, su estatura seguía normal, aunque esperaba crecer un poco ya que era un poco más baja que el promedio de las chicas de su clase, pero era lo contrario a su cuerpo que ya se estaba viendo el desarrollo de su cuerpo a pesar de tener 13 años, su cintura se empezaba a acentuar y su pecho era más grande que la mayoría de sus amigas. "Lo que hacen los genes". Fue lo único que pensó al verse en el espejo, en lo que se puso a ponerse su cinta azul marino para amarrarse el pelo y hacerse una cola de caballo.

Terminado su peinado, ya vio su aspecto con su ropa de la cual constaba de su camisa lavanda ajustada sin mangas, jeans azules, botines deportivos blancos y sus guantes negros sin dedos hasta la muñeca. Por ultimo reviso que sus piercings estuvieran bien puestos, tres piercings (unos de luna y otro de argolla arriba del lóbulo izquierdo).

Ya con todo listo se iba directo a la puerta, pero recordó algo muy importante." Ah, la foto de mamá". Fue directo a buscar el portarretrato de marco azul claro con la foto de su madre, cabe decir que Selena es el auténtico retrato de su madre, pelo, ojos, cara, todo igual, pero como una versión madura de la joven." Como se me ocurre irme sin ti mami".

Guardando la foto cuidadosamente en su mochila, ya estaba lista para irse y en eso salió de su habitación y fue directo afuera con el coche esperando por ella, despidiéndose del personal de la casa y entrando en el coche directo al aeropuerto. En cuanto llegaron ya con las maletas listas el pasaporte revisado por la aerolínea solo se esperaba a que llamara el avión para su vuelo.

"Señorita Selena por favor, procure portarse bien, recuerde que su padre no sabe lo que va hacer". Le dijo Marina.

"Cálmate Marina, con tal de que mi padre sepa que voy al colegio y saque buenas notas es suficiente para dejarme hacer lo que quiera". Respondió Selena con una gran sonrisa.

"Aun así no arme tanto escándalo, ya su padre tiene suficiente con el trabajo que lo absorbe". Marina ya fruncía mucho el ceño de solo recordar a su jefe saliendo por trabajo y llegar con más trabajo.

"Hmm, dudo mucho que mi padre regrese tarde solo por el trabajo, ¿si sabes de lo que hablo no? Le comento la castaña clara a la ama de llaves.

"Señorita". Le regaño.

"¿Qué?, mi padre es un hombre y el trabajo no es en lo único que piensa, tú ya debes haberlo visto con tus propios ojos u olido más bien". Lo que dijo era verdad, el señor Toujou llegaba a la noche con la fragancia de perfume de mujer y era el mismo en las ultimas semanas, pero que su propia hija comente eso naturalmente dejaba ver que el instinto femenino de Selena está muy bien desarrollado.

"Solo compórtese, que me preocupo por usted, no me perdonaría si algo malo le pasara allá".

Selena sonrió suavemente y le tomo las manos para tranquilizarla. "Te prometo que estaré bien, llegare a Japón y me quedare en la casa de un amigo de la familia".

"¿Lo promete?".

"Dah, ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?, seré la linda niña perfecta que toda la gente hago creer". Dicto la chica con una sonrisa de gato de Cheshire, sin duda la personalidad burlona de Selena seguirá intacta incluso en otro país.

Marina solo pudo resignarse y sonreír ante esta chica burbujeante y desearle lo mejor, en cuanto sonó el vuelo directo a Japón daba entender que era hora de despedirse.

Se abrazaron por última vez dentro de lo que sería un buen tiempo para esta nueva aventura que le espera a esta beyblader.

"Cuídese mucha señorita, la estaremos viendo luchar y asegúrese de ganar".Le dijo Marina guiñándole un ojo.

Con eso Selena pudo terminar diciendo "Por supuesto".

Ya listo la despedida, Selena se dio la vuelta y fue directo al avión correspondiente en el que le entrego su boleto a la azafata y subió al avión. Ya dentro ubico su puesto y se sentó observando como el avión terminaba de cerrar y empezar a despegar, ya en el aire se puso a ver en la ventanilla el cielo con las nubes y en eso se le vino recuerdos de su infancia y de cómo le empezó a gustar el beyblade de pequeña. Todas esas cosas que tenían en común esos recuerdos es de un chico peli azul que le sacaba la gran diversión y sonrisa cada día.

"¿Me pregunto si todavía me recordaras bien Takao?, aun con este ligero cambio". Se dijo a si misma al agarrarse un mecho de pelo y empezó a enrulárselo en su dedo, con suficiente nostalgia ya le empezó a dar sueño y una siesta no le vendría mal ya que el viaje iba a tardar un buen rato.

Pero antes de ponerse a dormir tuvo que revisar que su preciado beyblade estuviera bien, afortunadamente lo estaba y se puso a acariciarlo como si ya su bestia-bit le estuviera dando fuerzas.

"Vamos a arrasar con todo Drikyuu". Le dijo su beyblade que tenía en su chip la bestia sagrada de un Kyūbi blanco como la nieve con la especie de aura y ojos violeta-azul, justo con el diseño y color de su beyblade. Guardándolo la chica pudo tener su sueño tranquilo y empezaba a adentrarse en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

 **Bueno así es como termina el prólogo y da comienzo la historia les gustaría saber más de Selena busquen en Deviantart búsquenme por yuxary1804, todas imágenes y aspectos de Selena Toujou y otros personajes más adelantes en los comentarios al respecto, opiniones o alguna pregunta encantada de responder.**


	2. La llegada a Japón

**Aquí** **esta el capitulo 2. Disculpen la demora, estuve en un bloqueo mental y ocupada con unos proyectos personales.**

 **No soy dueña de Beyblade,solo me pertenece Selena y otros de mi oc, disfruten este capitulo.**

* * *

Han pasado más de diez horas desde que comenzó el vuelo y faltaban otras tres horas mas para llegar a Japón, pero aún así estaba ansiosa de bajarse de una buena vez, no podía hacer nada más que resignarse a que aterrizase el avión de acuerdo al tiempo a tomar otra siesta pero ya no tiene suficiente con dormir.

"Cielos, ¿Cuánto más debo estar sentada aquí ?. Se me dormirá el trasero a este paso, si es que no lo tengo dormido ya" se dijo a sí misma. Empezó a mirar los demás pasajeros, la mayoría dormidos, otros despiertos y algunos en sus propias cosas, junto con una azafata rondando por si algún pasajero deseaba algo.

Puso su vista en la ventanilla del avión y solo pudo ver el paisaje de nubes, fue lo suficiente entretenido para volver a sus recuerdos y la llamada que recibió del señor Dickenson invitándola al torneo regional de beyblade que inaugurara en Japón.

 _ **Inicio del Flashback**_

 _En medio de la noche,en la habitación de Selena se encontraba en su cama leyendo un libro de misterio de Sherlock Holmes. A Selena siempre le ha gustado los libros de misterio y su escritor favorito es sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la mente y los trucos que trabajan para los casos del detective Sherlock Holmes junto con Watson la han vuelto adicta a sus aventuras. Se encontró en la parte donde Holmes iba a revelar el truco del asesino, justo cuando iba a leer el siguiente párrafo empezó a sonar el tono de llamada de su celular, se sorprendió tanto que el libro se le escapó de las manos momentáneamente._

 _"Mierda. ¿Quien llama a estas horas?" se pregunto Selena, era de noche y el número no estaba entre sus contactos, atendió la llamada para saber quien era._

 _"¿Hola?" Pregunto Selena._

 _"¿Hola ?, Hola Selena, ¿Eres tú?" Respondió la voz._

 _"¡¿Señor Dickenson?!, Hola, ¿cómo está?, ¿A que viene su llamada?"_ _Dijo Selena. Se alegro de escuchar a una de las personas que tenía ese amor por su deporte favorito, el beyblade._

 _"Bien querida, todo bien. Hacia tiempo que no_ _hablábamos, dime ¿Todo va bien allá, ya te adaptaste ante la hermosa España?" pregunto el hombre mayor._

 _Oh no, no otra vez, siempre tenían que hacer la misma pregunta con respecto del como se siente estar en España. Por el amor de dios, ni que fuera la gran cosa, solo llevaba tres meses (que de los dos primeros eran en vacaciones) en los que sabia que no se quedaría mucho pensaba irse a Venezuela a retomar sus estudios o a Japón para visitar a su hermana, aunque no negara que extrañara a Ju-chan y Ra-kun,al menos podrá visitarlos en vacaciones como los anteriores años._

 _Selena solo rodó los ojos y calmo su voz para no descargarla con el sr Dickenson. "Es bonita, pero solo me quede allí para vacacionar. El mejor lugar para sentirme cómoda es sin duda donde nací y lo que mi sangre llama, no hay mejor lugar que allá para sentirme libre"._

 _El sr Dickenson sonrió a lo que dijo. "Se nota el amor que tienes hacia la tierra donde te formaste, pero ¿Que tal si retomas tus otras raíces que están a millas de distancias?" insinuó el señor mayor._

 _Selena extraña a lo que dijo,pidió que le explicara. "¿A que se refiere, a donde quiere llegar?"._

 _"¿Me preguntaba si no querías integrarte al 1er campeonato mundial de Beyblade"_ _le propuso el sr Dickenson jovialmente._

 _Eso le tomo de sorpresa a Selena, ella no se esperaba esa oferta pero si tenia la oportunidad de luchar contra distintos bladers, de distintos países entonces no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Ha estado esperando un desafió mas grande relacionado con el Beyblade hasta ahora._

 _"Claro que acepto sr Dickenson, ¿Donde tengo que inscribirme?" Contesto la chica, capaz pensaba que era individual y podría luchar contra aquel que se le cruce en su camino y ser mas fuerte._

 _"Primero que nada, tendrás que ingresar al torneo regional para clasificar y los ganadores representara al equipo japonés para entrar al campeonato mundial" dijo el sr Dickenson._

 _"¡¿QUE?!, enserio tengo que representar al equipo japon_ _é_ _s?" esto si que no se lo esperaba. "¿sr Dickenson no podría estar en otro equipo, uno cercano a mis orígenes latinos?" De verdad ella no quiere ir en avión y estar sentada y quieta como estatua, morirá del aburrimiento por la larga distancia de España a Japón._

 _"Bueno Selena, lo que pasa es que ya los demás torneos participantes de los países clasificados ya están listos, ademas pienso que este seria genial para ti, después de todo eres mitad japonesa". Le comento el sr Dickenson ."Creo que no deberías dejar pasar esta oportunidad, te encontrarías con unos compañeros de equipo muy interesantes._

 _Ciertamente, pero eso no dejaba la incertidumbre de que le esperara en el país del sol naciente. ¿Que clase de compañeros tendría?, ¿Que clase de rivales tendría?, no iba dejar pasar esta oportunidad como esta así que "Tómalo o déjalo"._

 _"De acuerdo, acepto, pero solo espero que no me decepcionen los chicos japoneses" concluyo la castaña. Así el anciano acepto y termino de relatarle los detalles y mas para inscribirse y el día del torneo._

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Después de eso se sintió fuera de lugar con esa conversación, volver al país donde paso parte de su infancia era algo que quería rememorar ya que estaban las personas que eran (y son) como su segunda familia. Se preguntaba que cara pondría Tyson al verla, ya hace dos años que no se han visto.

' _¡Bueno lo descubriré cuando lo vea!'_ pensaba Selena con una sonrisa.

Con eso en mente se puso los audífonos de su mp4 y se puso a escuchar música latina. A Selena le encanta la música, ya sea rock, pop, hip hop;pero entre sus favoritas están las que la hace bailar;la música latina: salsa,merengue, reggaeton, bachata, entre otras mas. Esas canciones las hace recordar sus raíces latinas, mas bien venezolanas ya que la lleva hacer su actividad favorita aparte del beyblade: El baile.

Ya escuchando la música cerro los ojos y empezó a recordar su infancia en su país, del de donde era su madre y ella, en el que nació y creció hasta los cinco años: Venezuela. Cada vez que va de visita a Venezuela le da tanta nostalgia y con eso pudo descansar un poco mas hasta que el avión aterrizara.

* * *

Se escuchaban los ruidos, la gente y las azafatas, en lo que Selena se despertó y se dio cuenta que ya aterrizaron. Ya la gente estaba parándose para salir y ella misma se incluyo al arreglarse e ir directo a la salida.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había bajado del avión, sellado el pasaporte y saliendo del aeropuerto con destino a la sede de BBA, de seguro el sr Dickenson debe estar en su oficina atendiendo sus negocios. Al estar frente a la sede y entrar le atendió la recepcionista y en cuanto le dijo quien era le indico que esperara unos minutos para informarle al sr Dickenson de su llegada.

"El sr Dickenson la esta esperando señorita Toujou,su secretaria la llevara ahora mismo" le dijo la recepcionista.

"Muchas gracias" respondió Selena.

Así como dijo vino la secretaria y la estaba llevando a la oficina del presidente. Del camino para ir a la oficina fue silencioso, pudo observar las instalaciones y los trabajadores que les eran fiel al sr Dickenson. _« Que tanto me dirá con respecto al torneo »_ se pregunto y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en la puerta de la oficina y la secretaria le abría la puerta donde estaba el sr Dickenson desde su escritorio con unos papeles que al parecer estaba leyendo.

En cuanto aparto la vista sonrió jovialmente."Oh, Selena, veo que ya llegaste". Ya la primera persona la recibía cumplidamente.

"En una sola pieza y en buen estado" contesto burlonamente la chica.

"Ya me doy cuenta, vamos pasa, siéntate. Tráele una taza de te, hay algunas cosas de las que hay que coordinar" Indico el sr Dickenson a la secretaria y ella se fue a cumplir su orden.

"Sr Dickenson,¿me puede decir que es lo que hay que coordinar?" pregunto de una vez.

"Bueno querida para ser sincero ya hice todo tu papeleo con respecto a inscribirte así que básicamente ya eres parte del equipo" le dijo el anciano de una forma muy natural de el con una sonrisa.

"Entonces, ¿Quiere decir que no tendré que participar en el torneo ya que estoy clasificada como miembro de una vez?" pregunto la chica.

"Así es". Ok, esto es una sorpresa, vino hasta acá, en un vuelo de mas de diez horas y con ya las piernas dormidas y justo cuando cree que le dirá instrucciones, le esta diciendo que no es necesario, tiene que ser un broma.

"¿Que vaina es sr Dickenson?, yo quiero luchar contra los bladers, no quiero quedarme sentada cuando todos tienen su diversión" en cuanto dijo esas palabras se dio cuenta que alzo un poco la voz, no quería faltarle el respeto así a este señor.

El sr Dickenson la vio y se rió de la cara que tenia, no era por burlarse, sino que sabia muy bien que la chica lo tomaría mal, tan solo quería probar como reaccionaria, quería ver si tenia lo suficiente para darle lucha a los bladers que se enfrentaría mas adelante y de los que se podrían convertir en sus compañeros de equipos.

"Querida no tienes que ponerte así" comenzó tomando un poco de te (acaba de entregárselo su secretaria). "Se muy bien que eres una beyluchadora muy fuerte, mas bien pienso que si participas no dejaras a alguien para ser tus compañeros de equipo".

Eso significaba que el sr Dickenson le dejara participar si ella quiere, pero piensa que como es muy fuerte acabara con todo. Al contrario, ella quiere ver como luchan sus futuros compañeros de equipo. Después de todo son los que representaran a la BBA y demostrar su gran fuerza al luchar contra beyluchadores de todo el mundo, no va a permitir tener unos compañeros que no le dará buena talla como futuros campeones de beyblade.

"Hmm, de todos modos participare para ver de que estarán hechos los bladers japoneses" ya tenia una sonrisa muy grande y tomo un sorbo de su te.

"En realidad Selena también hay algo mas de lo que quiero hablar contigo seriamente y es con respecto de tu padre" El sr Dickenson tenia una cara muy seria y no era nada bueno y mas cuando se trata de su padre.

"¿Que pasa con el?, ¿Acaso tuvo un amorío con otra loca, una casada o espera, son las dos cosas?" ella bromeo, tomando un poco mas del te.

"No es eso, es acerca de como seras conocida a la hora del torneo, todos tus documentos aparecen con el apellido de tu padre, pero tengo informado que en los torneos que participaste antes lo hiciste con el apellido de tu madre. ¿Me podrías explicar un poco acerca de eso?" le pregunto Dickenson, eso le pareció extraño.

Claro, sabia que eso era algo que tarde o temprano se iban a dar cuenta. Allá en Venezuela siempre la han conocido por el apellido de su madre y así se hizo conocer en los torneos que se hacían ahí.

Solo sonrió y empezó a contar "No hay mucho que decir sr sabio (es el apodo que le puso), solo que no me gusta que me conozcan como la hija de ese hombre, aun si soy reconocida ante los ojos de toda ' _ley'_ del mundo" Determino entre comillas ante la palabra ' _ley'._

 _"_ ¿Pero por que?, ¿Paso algo entre tu padre y tu?" le pregunto con preocupación, eso la conmovió un poco. El sr Dickenson era una persona amable y que se preocupa por los problemas de otros (Bueno,al menos los de ella).

Ella solo puso su mejor sonrisa pa tranquilizarlo "Nada grave sr Dickenson, solo que el apellido Toujou es muy..., digamos 'original' en mi país y yo no quería llamar tanto la atención".

"¿A que te refieres?" se preguntaba el hombre mayor.

"Era mejor utilizar el apellido de mi madre que es de origen italiano y no tendría tanto cuestionamiento, Biancuzzo suena mejor en Venezuela ya que no es nada raro que haya apellidos italianos en Venezuela como es mi caso''.

"Veo tu punto en esto, entonces, ¿Piensas utilizar tu apellido materno en este torneo?".

Ella sonrió aun mas y siguió contando "En realidad, tengo una idea con respecto a eso" tomo mas del te servido y empezó a contar lo que había que hacer. Sinceramente al sr Dickenson le tomo de sorpresa, pero pensándolo bien era algo muy propio de esta niña traviesa; tan astuta y burlona como un zorro, este torneo sera de lo mas emocionante.

* * *

Después de conversar algunos detalles mas con sr sabio, decidió que era mejor darle una vuelta al vecindario. No había cambiado mucho desde entonces, claro había cosas nuevas como nuevos edificios, sitos que no estaban antes, recordaba una tienda donde vendían dulces tradicionales de lo mas exquisito, pero cuando fue a ver la tienda, en su lugar había un balneario.

No había porque impresionarse, han pasado casi mas de dos años desde que se fue de Japón, mientras estaba caminando estaba pasando por el rió Aoki y veía a unos niños allí cerca de las escaleras jugando beyblade. Eso le formo una sonrisa, recordaba las tantas veces después de clases que venia acá y empezaba a practicar beyblade y con el objetivo de ser la mejor.

Teniendo suficiente con la vista era mejor ir al hotel, donde hizo las reservaciones. También quiere hablar con Hikari ya que le dijo que en cuanto pusiera un pie aquí, se fueran a ver inmediatamente.

"¿Sele?".

Se dio la vuelta a ese apodo, solo sus amigos mas cercanos la llaman así. Cuando se dio la vuelta, pudo ver a una chica de tez ligeramente bronceada, cabellera larga rizada indomable de color rojo fuerte, con unos ojos color miel o dorado (dependiendo la luz del sol como refleja) y con unas pecas en las mejillas que le dan un toque lindo. Esa es Hikari, su mejor amiga, su amiga de la infancia (aparte de Tyson) y su gran confidente, la que no ha visto en persona desde hace dos años, dioses cuanto la extrañaba.

"¡HIKARI!, mi pelirroja favorita" fue directo a ella y se lanzo directamente a abrazarla fuertemente. "Dios,cuanto tiempo, mira que me hacías falta. Cuéntame, ¿Como ha estado todo?, ¿Tu familia esta bien?, ¿Tyson esta bien?, ¿No ha hecho locuras?. Tu cabello se ha vuelto mas rebelde. Cuéntame que me he perdido, dime, dime, dime, ¡DIME!" seguía insistiendo mas fuerte hasta que Hikari la detuvo.

"Si me dejas hablar te lo diría" le contesto entre risas y abrazos.

"Jejeje, perdón, pero es que tanto tiempo, la ultima vez que vi tu cara fue en la foto que me mandaste".

Se refería en la foto donde aparecía con un yukata del ultimo festival de la ciudad. "Bueno pero ahora me tienes aquí,así que trata de calmarte o si no, no llegaremos a ninguna parte".

"Mas bien, tu deberías responder mis preguntas, empieza a hablar" exclamo Selena.

"Primero que nada, dejemos todo ese peso en mi casa, debes estar muerta de todo el recorrido" Propuso Hikari.

Selena asintió feliz con todo. Llegaron a la casa de Hikari que estaba muy bien cuidada, de dos pisos color beige desde afuera y pudo ver el estacionamiento del auto en el que no estaba, daba entender que no estaban y así lo confirmaron cuando adentro estaba como ella recordaba, pero la pelirroja le dijo que su madre se le antojaba de hacer remodelaciones y empezó por pintar la sala de verde a blanco (según para ver mas espaciosa).

"Por lo que veo tu madre no cambia" comento Selena.

"Desde luego, aunque pasen 10 o 15 años ella seguirá siendo igual de estrafalaria" le indico la pelirroja. Ella se rió, recordaba que la madre de su mejor amiga siempre actuaba de una forma animada y loca.

"Pero no se ve mal" se expreso refriendo a la sala. "Es cierto que se ve que hay mas espacio y los cambios no vienen mal".

"Puede ser, pero ya que estamos aquí voy a responder cada pregunta" dijo Hikari."Pero una a la vez" le dicto al verla que iba a hablar como cuando contaba un chisme sin fin. De repente, cuando Selena iba a hablar, su estomago gruño con mucha fuerza que Hikari oyó muy bien. Resulta que Selena no se atrevió a comer la comida de avión por temor a caerle mal durante el vuelo y solo había comido una barra de chocolate durante el viaje y no fue suficiente para calmar su hambre. Ahora su rostro se puso rojo de vergüenza.

"¿Por que no vamos a comer?, es una ocasión especial y así hablamos cómodamente" propuso Hikari.

"OK, déjame cambiarme de ropa y me empiezas a contar todo". Selena iba subiendo las escaleras directo al cuarto de Hikari (todavía recordaba donde estaba) y en cuanto entro, empezó a cambiarse a una velocidad que el propio Flash se quedo pasmado. Cuando bajo y Hikari estaba en el _genkan_ , se le quedo mirando como si se le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

"¿Que pasa?" pregunto.

"¿En serio vas a ir así?" le cuestiono su mejor amiga.

"¿Por que?, ¿Que tiene de malo?" ¿Tan mal se veía?.

"No, no esta mal. Solo que no espere que usaras el estilo _Tomboy_ " lo que veía Hikari era una Selena vestida con un blue-jean suelto, una sudadera holgada con capucha negra y llevaba su cabello recogido en una cola baja, mas no se veía ya que la capucha la tapaba. Sin duda esas prendas eran ropa de hombre, pero ¿Que hacia ella puesta con eso?.

"Ah, la sudadera y el pantalón son de un amigo, se las robe antes de que se viniera a Japón" aclaro Selena. "A que me queda bien".

' _Esta chica, no se da cuenta de que destacara mas de lo normal con eso puesto'_ pensó la pelirroja. Una de las curiosidades de Selena es que ella siempre destaca por su apariencia linda y radiante, siendo popular entre los chicos, ahora vestida así parece un chico con una cara femenina.

"Como siempre llamaras mucho la atención" afirmo Hikari. Selena no entendió pensando que la reconocerán como alguien famosa, se puso a reír mientras salían de la casa.

"Tranquila, no creo que nadie sepa de mi y si así fuera no me reconocerán, estaremos bien." concluyo dándole palmaditas en el hombro. Hikari solo pudo suspirar ante lo inconsciente que es su amiga con respecto a su aspecto.

Mientras iban caminando hablaban de todo lo que ha pasado en estos dos años, familia, amigos, colegios. Ahora que tocaron ese tema, Hikari le contó que iba a la misma secundaria que Tyson, pero que quedaron en clases distintas, le comento que por que no se inscribían en la misma escuela y así la pasarían bien. _'Como en los viejos tiempos'_ pensaba Selena nostálgica en sus días de primaria con Tyson y Hikari.

Llegaron a un restaurante familiar y se encontraban en una mesa con ya sus pedidos tomados, mientras esperaban la comida se pusieron a charlar, mas fue incomodo ya que la gente se quedaban viendo a Selena. Realmente con esa ropa parecía un chico, pero de lo mas lindo y tierno.

"Que raro, la gente no ha parado de mirarnos y eso que me esforze mucho para elegir este atuendo" Hikari solo puso una mirada inquisitiva ante lo dicho, se ve que Selena era simplemente ingenua con su propia belleza y encanto.

"Jeje, al verte bien tu cabello se ha vuelto mas largo" comento de repente Selena y era cierto, su cabello le llegaba por la cadera, todo rizado e indomable.

"Pensé que era hora de dejar crecer esta melena".

"Y vaya que lo hiciste" Selena no lo podía creer. " En la foto lo llevabas en un moño, pero ahora que lo veo suelto woah".

"Como dije un cambio no viene mal" hablo entre risas. "Muy bien, lo que quieres hablar realmente es..."

"Tyson, ¿Ha estado bien?, ese chico siempre anda en algo y si no estoy como compañera del crimen no ira a la perfección".

Ahora, Hikari estallo en risas, esos dos son una combinación de bromas/problemas. Tyson es el que ejecuta la acción y Selena es la pensante para que vaye todo perfecto. Hikari siempre es la que ve en que todo este en orden con ellos, la voz de la razón y calmante del grupo.

"Tyson ha andado en lo suyo, sigue con el beyblade que de hecho, te cuento que hace poco batallo contra un tipo Carlos, un miembro de los Blade Sharks" comento Hikari con una expresión seria.

"¿Los Blade Sharks?" se pregunto. "¿Quienes son esos?".

"Son un equipo de beyblade callejero muy conocido por estas zonas, están formados de maleantes que utilizaran cualquier método para ganar y destruir el beyblade de su rival, créeme son gente con la que no querrás meterte Selena" le advirtió Hikari con mucha seriedad.

"Quieres decir que son un grupo de ratas, ¿eh?" hablo Selena con una pequeña sonrisa que se estaba formando.

Hikari al verla solo frunció mas el ceño "Si eso, pero ¿Por favor dime que no harás lo que creo que harás?" Sabia que esa sonrisa burlona de la castaña no presagia nada bueno.

"No se, depende".

"Piensas batallar contra ese Carlos ¿no?, déjame decirte que Tyson pudo vencerlo así que no hay de que preocuparse".

Selena frunció el ceño ante la mirada de Hikari en cuanto a la victoria de Tyson, algo raro pasaba para que ponga esa mirada. Normalmente Hikari es una chica tranquila y de pocas expresiones. "¿Paso algo mas que no me has dicho?" mas que sonara pregunta, sonaba una afirmación. "¿Hikari,que demonios pasa?".

Hikari solo suspiro, era mejor hablar de una vez sobre lo sucedido a Tyson. "Tyson lucho contra Carlos ya que al robar los beyblades de sus oponentes vencidos lo reto a una batalla, si ganaba tendría que devolver los beyblades que había robado".

"¿Pero si gano entonces que esta mal?".

"La cuestión no es que este mal, sino que cuando lo derroto el muy cobarde se quería escapar con los beyblades y Tyson no lo iba permitir, pero cuando lo detuvo en ese momento llego otro chico, que se trataba de nada mas ni nada menos que Kai Hiwatari".

"¿Hiwatari?" ahora si que le intrigo ese apellido. "¿Que no es ese el nombre de la empresa de armamento militar Hiwatari Enterprises?".

"Pues si. Kai es el líder de los Blade Sharks y su objetivo es luchar y destruir los beyblades de sus oponentes. Aunque, los que han robado lo han hecho por un objetivo... pero no se cual es" se formo un silencio ante lo comentado. A Selena le daba curiosidad este Kai, para llegar hasta este extremo de robar y que destruya los beyblades solo por gusto. Debe haber algo mas para que se moleste en hacer todo ese desastre. Ya no dándole vueltas al asunto cambio de tema y le hablo a Hikari de que paso las ultimas semanas con su padre en España, a Hikari le sorprendió eso ya que sabia que la relación de Selena y su padre no es la mejor desde hace unos años.

Después de haber comido y pagado, se fueron directo a la casa de la pelirroja a recoger las maletas que Selena dejo antes. Hikari le había dicho que si quería podía quedarse a dormir en su casa. La idea sonaba tentadora, pero le esperaba una habitación del hotel reservada que no tenia devolución.

"Pudiste haberme llamado y te hubiera acomodado el cuarto de huéspedes" empezó Hikari.

"Este viaje era de ultimo momento y el sr Dickenson fue quien me dio la reservo la habitación, no puedo ser tan maleducada". Afortunadamente hablo con el sr sabio para que se hospedara unos 3 días. Después de eso tenia planeado ir a casa de Tyson y quedarse un tiempo allá.

"¿Piensas encontrarte con Tyson?. Estaría feliz al saber que regresaste".

"Hmm, sobre eso,ya se enterara por si mismo" con eso dejo a su amiga confundida y se fue directo al hotel. "Nos vemos, salúdame a tus padres" Hikari asintió y se despidió con la mano ante el camino que tomaba la castaña clara. Mientras iba caminando, saco a Drikyuu de su bolsillo y ver si estaba en perfecto estado. Al observar detenidamente el chip de la Kyubi blanca que se trata de Drikyuu, sentía el aura natural y animal que posee este ser. No sabia como explicarlo, pero desde que obtuvo a Drikyuu a manos de su padre cuando era niña, ha podido sentir o mantener una conexión con la bestia mística que es esta gran zorra de nueve colas color blanco como la nieve.

En cuanto llego al hotel no la decepciono para nada. Era un hotel de muy buen aspecto, pero mas un hotel urbano. Tenia un buen ambiente ya que veía que la mayoría eran clientes de negocios. Ya cuando pidió su reservación y le dieron la llave de su habitación, era de su mejor gusto. Tenia un cierto lujo, pero tampoco exagerado. tenia su propio espacio como habitación estudio y con su cama king size, Selena prefiere las cosas mas de comodidad que cosas de lujos extravagantes, con solo una buena cama para dormir ya es feliz.

Sacando todas sus cosas y cambiándose de ropa, se puso a investigar mas a fondo sobre ese Kai Hiwatari en su laptop. Lo que descubrió de este chico fue que se trata del nieto del presidente de Hiwatari Enterprises, Voltaire Hiwatari. Su padre le había hablado de el hace un tiempo y le dijo que es uno de los hombres mas poderosos que puede haber tenido Japón hasta ahora. Le pareció raro leer que Kai es el actual heredero de esa empresa militar, normalmente pasaría a su hijo que seria el padre del chico, pero al leer otra página supo que el hijo de Voltaire, Susumu Hiwatari renuncio a su puesto y así el nieto Kai se convirtió en el heredero. Lo que no le cabía en la mente era que ¿Por que un chico que lo tiene 'todo' como Kai, estaría al mando de una banda de bladers delincuentes?. Quizás, sea el tipo niño rebelde o mimado que hace lo que le de la gana para llamar su atención.

Suspirando a lo que investigo, no lo sabria hasta que lo conociera, pero por lo que Hikari le contó y estas fotos muestran... apostaría que no es muy amigable. Selena se quedo observando una de las imágenes que se encontraron de Kai en Internet y no pudo negar lo guapo que era "Seria un desperdicio con lo bueno que esta". Ya pa no darle mas vueltas en el asunto, cerro la laptop y se fue a dar un baño. Tanto moviemnto durante el día la dejo cansada y nada que un baño de burbujas no lo arreglaría.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **Espero que les gustara, gracias por leer y disculpen la demora :3 . Les prometo que subiré los capítulos continuamente, asi que agradezco comentarios, criticas y todo lo que venga para mejorar y pulir mi escritura, cuídense.**


	3. Conociendo a los Blade Sharks

**Capítulo 3. No soy dueña de Beyblade, solo me pertenece Selena y otros de mi oc, disfruten este capítulo.**

* * *

Hikari se alegraba de tener a Selena de vuelta. La única chica que puede leer fácilmente sus expresiones, la que entiende como piensa y la que la hace reír con sus comentarios y tonterías. Ella era todo lo opuesto de lo que es ella actualmente. Si Hikari es introvertida, Selena es extrovertida. Si ella es tranquila, Selena es energética. Por eso eran mejores amigas, se complementaban una a la otra. Aunque había veces en la que pensaba si Selena pensaba antes de actuar, por muy inteligente fuera sentía que le gustaba llevar la contraria a la gente y hacer las cosas a su modo, como ahora.

"¿Enserio tenemos que hacer esto?" no sabía si a su mejor amiga se le había olvidado la advertencia que le dio el otro día. "Mis padres estarán preocupados si no llego a casa y tú tienes que descansar para el torneo de beyblade".

Selena solo rodó los ojos por las palabras de Hikari, pero mejor era hablarle ya que no la dejara tener la última palabra "Tus padres no llegaran hasta las once o doce así que tenemos tiempo, ya entrene lo suficiente con Drikyuu y le hice mejoras por si acaso y...tú me dijiste que me apoyarías con todo lo que fuera y por eso estamos aquí".

"Si, pero no creí que fueras con esto" empezó Hikari mientras seguían caminando. "Dime, ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir al andar en buscar de los Blade Sharks con lo peligrosos que son?"

Y así, se encontraban paseando por toda la ciudad, al ver si conseguía información sobre estos Blade Sharks. Paso los primeros 3 días en el hotel, hasta que no aguanto más y fue directo donde la pelirroja de su amiga. En cuanto, Hikari le abrió la puerta, apenas entro dejando su equipaje y la arrastro para llevar la expedición en busca de estos beyluchadores callejeros. Actualmente, las dos chicas se encontraban en la calle comercial observando los puestos y vendedores observando algún movimiento. Los problemas pueden ocurrir en los lugares menos inesperados.

"Es que no entiendo como en esa cabeza tuya piensas en conocer a esos maleantes. Mira, vagando por toda Bey City buscando a algunos de sus miembros. Prácticamente nos estamos metiendo en la boca del lobo".

La castaña solo le dio una sonrisita a su amiga "¿No sabes que antes de luchar con el enemigo hay que estudiarlo?" empezó Selena. "Si quiero derrotar a esos tipos que de seguro participarán en el torneo, debo saber antes como son" el modo en que dijo eso Selena, solo dice que está hablando muy enserio.

"Son ratas callejeras y ladronas, ¿Eso no es mas que suficiente?'' pregunto la pelirroja. "Además, puedo darte información de primera mano sobre cada uno de ellos" la mirada que le estaba dando Selena la tenía un poco presionada. Es como si la estuviera estudiando a ver qué será lo siguiente que diga.

"Bueno, prefiero ver con mis propios ojos a mi contrincante antes para saber a lo que me enfrento" esa respuesta no la esperaba.

"Vaya, quien diría que la pequeña Selena fuera tan cautelosa ante lo que se enfrenta''.

Ese comentario la molesto un poco "¿Qué quieres decir?''.

"Nada, solo que has madurado un poco en estos dos años".

Su amiga pecosa sonrió a lo que dijo, Selena no era tonta. Ya sabía que se estaba refiriendo a su carácter fuerte, algunas veces sus emociones y actitudes apasionadas la han llevado a meterse en más de un problema. Las chicas siguieron caminando observando algo que le llame la atención. En ese momento, Selena capto algo y se trataba de unos chicos con un aspecto algo intimidante. En cuanto volteo hacia Hikari, se dio cuenta de que estaba sorprendida por lo que veía.

"Ay, no" murmuro Hikari.

"¿Los conoces?''.

"Si, son miembros de los Blade Sharks".

Se trataban de tres chicos. Uno tenía pelo azul purpura y apariencia femenina, otro con pelo marrón y un sombrero blanco con dos líneas moradas, y el tercero de altura alta moreno y de pelo rojo. Parecían que andaban merodeando las zonas del barrio, pero buscaban como algo desesperados. Las chicas se ocultaron entre una tienda de abastecimiento y empezaron a verlos.

Hikari observo detalladamente y reuniendo datos al observar su interacción "Parecen que buscaran algo".

"O a alguien" Selena empezó a observarlos bien y parecían fuertes, se acercó un poco más para escuchar de lo que hablaban.

"¿Crees que estén por aquí?" preguntó el de pelo azulado.

"Estoy seguro, uno de los muchachos observo a un niño anoche con un beyblade" hablo el del sombrero blanco. "Estaba como caminando y paso por el rió Aoki hasta que bajo y empezó a practicar con su beyblade" Selena se sorprendió. "Por lo que dijeron parecía fuerte y tenía un buen blade que será perfecto para agregar a la colección". No podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿Estaban hablando de ella?. Es cierto que anoche paso por el dicho río y entreno hasta tarde con Drikyuu probando nuevas maniobras. Tan solo esperaban que se equivocaran de persona, porque hasta ahora la estaban como describiendo.

"Si es así, ¿Cómo es su aspecto, Casey?'' pregunto el moreno alto, ahora sabía que el del sombrero se llama Casey.

"Pues de baja estatura, cabello castaño claro y ojos claro" solo coincidencia, pura coincidencia. "Oh, y tenía una cara femenina como Stuart" dijo Casey desviando su mirada hacia el del pelo azulado que ahora conoce como Stuart.

"¡¿A quien les dice afeminado?!'' grito Stuart, parece que no le gusta que le digan que tiene cara de niña.

"No es mi culpa que tengas esa cara" se la devolvió Casey.

"Te voy a-'' justo cuando le iba a dar una golpiza, el moreno alto lo detuvo y dijo lo siguiente.

"Basta, no es momento de pelear... ¿Como sabes si es un chico?, podría ser una chica, ¿no?".

"Eso es imposible. Por lo que me dijeron los chicos que vigilaban esa zona se trataba de un chico, después de todo estaba vestido como uno" lo que faltaba. Primero, no solo la están buscando los Blade Sharks, sino que la confunden con un chico. Definitivamente no volverá salir con la ropa de Luis. "Lo vieron andando con esa pelirroja pecosa...Hikari como que se llamaba".

"Ahh, la informante. Si estuvieron juntos deben de ser amigos, así que hay que buscarla para saber dónde anda" volvió a hablar Stuart. "Trevor, tu eres el que conoce mejor a la informante". Ahora el moreno alto se llama Trevor. "Encuéntrate con ella y que te diga la ubicación de ese chico".

El tal Trevor empezó a sonreír "No tienes que decírmelo, pero hay que esperar, ella solo se aparece a las 3 de las tarde cerca del almacén abandonado de la constructora. Solo vayamos a esperarla allí y empezamos el interrogatorio". Con eso, los tres chicos se fueron de ahí y pudieron salir de su escondite.

Jamás se esperó sacar tanta información y mucho menos que tenga relación con su mejor amiga. Y por cierto, en cuanto se volteó se la encontró como observando los productos de la tienda, pero sabía que había escuchado todo (tiene un oído muy agudo).

"Escuchaste, ¿no?'' no fue una pregunta y Hikari lo supo, ya que asintió humildemente sin verle la cara. Selena solo suspiro ante lo confirmado. "¿Enserio, la informante?, ¿No se te ocurrió un apodo mejor?".

Hikari suspiro de alivio al ver que Selena no le estaba reprochando lo que hacía a espaldas suyas desde que llego "Ahora sabes cómo me entero de todo aquí. Me encargo de buscar y saber toda información con respecto al beyblade y dar el mejor precio al mayor postor, se trata de un trabajo de gran ética''.

Selena asintió a lo contado "Ya veo, pero, ¿Desde cuándo estas en eso y por qué no me dijiste nada?".

"Hace ya un tiempo y no te quise decir nada al momento ya que acababas de llegar y esos tipos cómo pudiste ver, ahora están detrás de ti. No quería eso en primer lugar, que te incomodaran, te acosaran y te robaran tu blade". La voz de Hikari conforme iba contando bajaba la voz, hasta que sonaba muy arrepentida. "Lo siento, de verdad no pensé que las cosas se volverían de esta manera".

"Hey, hey, hey" Selena le puso la mano en el hombro. "No te disculpes por algo que no has hecho. Mira que vinimos hasta aquí en busca de información de esos tipos y creo que nos ahorramos muchos problemas ahora que vienen hacia nosotras, o bueno, más bien hacia ti… informante" Selena termino diciendo eso último en broma, lo que le gano un golpe en broma de parte de Hikari y que estallo en risas. Pero Hikari le llamo la atención el detalle que dijo la castaña clara.

"¿A qué te refieres con que te ahorras problemas ahora que vienen hacia mí?'' le pregunto Hikari.

"Pues eso, los chicos vendrán a buscar información contigo acerca de mí y saber quién soy" explico Selena. "Como dijiste probablemente me retaran en una batalla para quitarme mi beyblade".

"Pues entonces será mejor que te escondas. Ve a mi casa y espérame ahí, yo me encargare de esos tipos para que te dejen en paz".

"¡¿Estás loca?!" no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

"No me siento loca" dijo Selena. Hikari la fulmino con la mirada.

"No dejare que te enfrentes sola ante ellos".

"Estaré bien. Además, si no te das cuentas serán tres o más contra nosotras dos si nos enfrentamos" discutió Hikari. "¿Qué piensas hacer?".

La venezolana solo sonrió ante la pregunta "Como dije antes, antes de luchar con el enemigo hay que estudiarlo y si no...hay que utilizar otros métodos''.

* * *

Estaba el sol poniéndose, ya estaba en punto del atardecer y ya era el momento cuando los niños regresaban a sus casas, pero no para unos chicos que se encontraban impacientes.

"¿Cuándo va llegar?" grito un peliazul. "Llevamos más de dos horas esperando y nada que llega esa informante, Gahhh".

Se trataban de Stuart, Casey y Trevor, que se encuentran esperando la llegada de Hikari para que les diera información acerca de ese blader misterioso que andan rondando desde anoche. Ya llevaban horas esperando la llegada de la pelirroja, pero nada que aparece.

"¿Estás seguro de que se aparecerá?, no creo venga por aquí" le dijo Casey cansado de la espera.

"Tranquilos" les aseguro Trevor con una sonrisa. "Ella siempre pasa por aquí en su camino de regreso a casa, así que no hay de qué preocuparse". Como dijo el último, Hikari siempre pasa por ahí para llegar a casa, pero ahora se encuentra escondida en una esquina a unos metros lejos de los chicos para que no la vieran llegar. Puede decirse que ha funcionado hasta ahora y todo porque Selena le explicó que era parte de su plan.

 _"¿Pero qué es lo que está tramando?"_ pensó. El siguiente paso del plan era seguir el camino directo hacia los Blade Sharks y actuar naturalmente como si no los estuviera esperando. Mientras iba caminando, los chicos la vieron y esperaron la distancia suficiente para acorralarla y empezar su conversación.

Trevor fue el primero que se acercó y comenzó "Hasta que al fin apareces. ¿Tienes idea del tiempo que llevamos esperando?, algunos tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer''.

Hikari solo mantuvo su expresión sin emociones y puso una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia "No debe de ser más importante que de hablar conmigo''.

Los chicos fruncieron el ceño aún más "Como sea" dijo Trevor. "Tengo entendido que hiciste un nuevo amigo hace unos días, ¿Me equivoco?''.

"No sé, quizás sí, quizás no. Depende de quién preguntes". Todo va saliendo como lo tenían planeado, a ver que más dirán estos chicos.

"Deja de fingir, Hikari. Ya sabemos que andas con un nuevo beyluchador que llego a la ciudad. Así que, o puedes decirnos por las buenas… o va ser por las malas".

En cuanto termino de hablar los Blade Sharks sacaron sus lanzadores con sus blades listos para la acción. Algunas veces se preguntaba por qué se metía en cosas que la metía en una especie de peligro. Sabía que meterse en buscar información de alguien lleva sus riesgos, pero el utilizar su inteligencia contra alguien y utilizarlos a su antojo tiene su parte buena (y las ganancias no son malas).

Mientras los hacía esperar hace dos horas desde su escondite, había observado algunos más miembros vigilando sus movimientos. De seguro, eran sus propios espías observando y estar presentes para evitar si en algún momento tratara de escaparse, Hikari ya sabía esta ruta como la palma de su mano y conoce cada esquina que sirve de escondite. Por el movimiento y la situación calculaba que solo eran dos, máximo cuatro. Parecía que la situación estaba a su favor y solo pudo empezar a reír.

"Jajaja, veo que no les enseñaron a tener por lo menos, unos modales básicos" se burló Hikari con sorna. "¿Tan temerosos están de que mi 'amigo' los derrote en una beybatalla?, ¿Es eso lo que me quieren decir?''.

"Cállate" grito Casey. "Entonces si sabes algo de ese blader".

"¿Y que si lo sé?" empezó a acercarse un poco más hacia los matones. "Yo puedo decir o no información de nuevos bladers en la zona y si no me dio la gana de decirles de él, entonces es problema mío y de nadie más".

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?!'' hablo Stuart. "Nadie sale impune después de hablarnos así, habla de una vez y dinos quién es".

"¿Por qué no se lo preguntan?''.

Con esa pregunta al aire, dejo confundidos a los Blade Sharks ante lo que trataba de decir. Hasta que de repente, llego un beyblade de color blanco con diseños en lavanda clara e iba directo hacia los chicos los cuales sorprendidos se quitaron del medio rápidamente al casi ser impactados por el beyblade desconocido. El beyblade hizo una especia de línea enfrente de Hikari, que dejaba como un límite de cruce de ella hacia los Blade Sharks. Cabe decir que los chicos no sabían de donde vino eso.

"¡¿Pero qué rayos?!" tartamudeo Casey a lo ocurrido. Stuart abría la boca, pero no salía nada, y Trevor estaba viendo desde todos lados a ver quién fue el que lanzo ese blade hasta que lo vio. Un chico con cara afeminada con capucha negra y pantalones de mezclilla sueltos. De hecho, se trataba de Selena haciendo su papel de el blader misterioso.

"Quien lo diría, no llevo ni una semana aquí y ya me he vuelto muy popular aquí, ¿no?" Selena en definitiva estaba disfrutando esto, sabía que hacer esta entrada resultaría de lo más genial que hayan visto en su vida. "Me imagino que ustedes son los Blade Sharks. Bueno, contaba que fueran algo mejor que esto, que decepción".

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!" gritaron los tres.

"Oh, nada. Solo que pensé que habría unos bladers muy fuertes, pero uno no puede ser tan exigente en la vida" la cara que ponían esos tres hacia Selena valía oro. Prácticamente, la querían pulverizar con la mirada. Hikari también le dio una mirada de: "No los provoques". Pero no pudo evitarlo, sabía que mientras más los provocaba más se iban a poner agresivos y se enfocarían en atacarla bruscamente a la hora de la beybatalla.

"¿Quién te crees que eres al hablar-?''. los chicos no terminaron la frase ya que Selena los interrumpió.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… Menos charlas y más beybatalla" indico la castaña clara. "¿No fue por eso que me andaban buscando?". Sin duda el tono de voz de la/el blader dejaba ver la arrogancia en sus palabras y ya estaba molestando a Trevor, Casey y Stuart. Hikari, por otra parte, estaba un poco nerviosa por lo que estaba haciendo su amiga. Ya le había dicho que no los subestimara, pero parece que sus palabras le salieron por un oído y le salen por el otro.

"Eres hombre muerto" empezó Stuart.

"Empieza a rezar" siguió Casey.

"Despídete de tu blade" termino Trevor y los tres chicos se pusieron en posición con sus blades hacia un pequeño beyestadio que hay en la zona. Ya los luchadores en posición, solo faltaba Selena que hizo regresar su blade hacia su mano y se puso en su sitio para luchar contra estos matones.

"Por favor, no los subestimes" susurro Hikari rápidamente a Selena antes de que tomara la posición de réferi. Selena le molesto un poco, ella no es tonta. No los estaba subestimando, les hacía creer que lo hacía para hacerlos bajar la guardia al momento de pelear. Solo restaba enseñarle de que no está jugando con ellos (más o menos).

"Antes de comenzar esta será una batalla de uno a uno para que haya igualdad al luchar" explico Hikari.

"No".

"¿eh?''.

"Que sea entre todos" empezó Selena "Ellos quieren luchar contra mí, pues que vengan. Yo no tengo ningún problema, ¿Y ustedes?" Selena les dirigió la pregunta hacia los tres bladers que estaban sorprendidos por la osadía de su contrincante. Aunque, solo duro un segundo hasta que sonrieron entre ellos y aceptaron con facilidad. Si Hikari estaba nerviosa de que Selena luchara contra un miembro de los Blade Sharks, pues ahora estaba asustada que luchara contra tres. Sinceramente no sabía en qué líos se estaba metiendo la venezolana.

"Muy bien. El beyblade que quede de pie de último es el ganador, así que 3,2,1…LET IT RIP" y con el grito de comienzo, los cuatro beyluchadores lanzaron su beyblades al mini-estadio para comenzar esta lucha de poder.

"Ve Drikyuu" Selena indicaba a su blade como debía moverse ante sus oponentes que venían directamente a atacarla. Obviamente, los tres beyblades de los chicos se unieron para arremeter contra el beyblade de Selena, pero no tenían éxito en la tarea. Su blade se movía tan rápido y de forma impredecible que era difícil saber a qué dirección tomaría un ataque.

"¿Enserio?, ¿Es todo lo que tienen?" Selena mantuvo sus brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa de suficiencia. "Se ve que no son tan fuertes como se lo hacen saber a todo el barrio de por aquí".

Trevor ya estaba harto de esto "Cállate". Grito Trevor. "Veras de que están hechos los Blade Sharks. Adelante, muchachos". Con un asentimiento, los tiburones enviaron a sus blades a rodear el de Selena y seguir girando como para no dejarle una abertura de escape a su contrincante en común.

 _"Veo que empieza lo serio"_ pensó la castaña ante el aumento de giro de los tres blades que la tiene atrapada. El movimiento empezó a ir más rápido y los tres bladers callejeros estaban como listos para lanzar su ataque.

"Aquí vamos, ¡Ataque Triángulo!" los tres beyblades pararon y en cada esquina fueron directamente a arremeter contra Drikyuu. Ya los chicos pensaron que habían ganado y Hikari pensó igual al quedarse cerrando los ojos esperando el sonido de impacto del beyblade de su amiga siendo destrozado. No se esperaron que, de último momento, Selena sacara una pequeña sonrisa antes de que se acercaran más hacia Drikyuu.

justo lo que esperaba. "Drikyuu, ¡Bright Flash!" ante el grito del ataque, el blade blanco como la nieve emitió una luz muy potente al mismo tiempo que iba directo hacia sus oponentes, la luz fue demasiado fuerte, lo cual cegó a los presentes que al no esperarse ese tipo de maniobra. Aunque, la luz duro unos segundos en cuanto posaron la vista al campo de beybatalla Drikyuu no estaba.

"¡¿Qué demonios?!" Stuart exclamo primero a lo que pasaba. Ninguno de los Blade Sharks sabían lo que pasaba. Sus beyblades estaban ahí girando, hasta que de repente el blade de Stuart choco con el de Casey y lo saco del plato. Todos estaban impactados de lo que había pasado, excepto Hikari que detuvo su mirada en Selena y sabiendo entonces lo que había hecho.

"¿Pero qué diablos haces Stuart?" le cuestiono Casey.

"No fui yo, no sé por qué hizo eso" ni el mismo sabía lo que pasaba, hasta que Selena empezó a reírse de ellos y solo le ordeno a Drikyuu que siguiera.

"Ustedes son muy divertidos, no se han dado cuenta de nada. Drikyuu, saca a esos dos más del plato".

Con lo ordenado, un movimiento fugaz y rápido como la luz golpeo contra los dos blades restantes sacándolo del plato y dejando a Selena como la ganadora. Los chicos estaban sorprendidos, no habían visto al blade de ese chico golpearlos ni acercarse, es como si fuera un ninja o algo así. Fue más impresionante cuando un haz de luz resplandeciente fue rápidamente hacia la mano de Selena y lo cacho con naturalidad como si fuera una pelota de béisbol y se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que su beyblade, Drikyuu.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?, exijo una revancha" fueron las palabras de Trevor que sacaron del aturdimiento a sus compañeros y también exigieron lo mismo. Las chicas viéndose mutuamente y comprender que ya obtuvieron lo que buscaban, decidieron que era mejor terminar esto de una vez.

"No quiero" respondió la castaña clara. Los chicos estaban impresionados por su respuesta. "No vale la pena volver a luchar con alguien que venceré rápidamente como lo acabo de hacer". Su respuesta hizo enojar a sus contrincantes y cuando iba a exigirle su respuesta descarada, Hikari intervino.

"Basta, fue una batalla ganada limpiamente, aunque no lo parezca" ahora los Blade Sharks la veía como si estuviera loca. "Créanlo o no fue una técnica de ataque esa luz cegadora, ustedes que estaban absortos por la luz cegadora no se dieron cuenta de los movimientos rápidos que iban en aumento en Drikyuu y fue eso su descuido lo que llevo a ganar aquí a mi mencionado" termino de explicar Hikari ante los Blade Sharks que seguían viendo como si le hubiera crecido una cabeza.

"¿Dices que solo fue un aumento de velocidad en su blade?'' pregunto con dudas, Casey.

"Yo diría más bien camuflaje" agrego Selena. "Drikyuu solo utilizó el Bright Flash para confundirlos y aprovecho para camuflarse. Solo fue parte de la estrategia".

Stuart no lo podía creer, esto no puede estar pasando "Eso no es justo" exclamo. "…o más bien, es imposible que un blade haga eso".

"Tiene razón" agrego Trevor.

"Todo es posible si le sacas el mayor potencial a tu beyblade y son uno mismo… eso es lo que te llevara a la victoria" las palabras que dijo tan seriamente Selena, que dejo un poco intimidados a los Blade Sharks y más ya que la chica seguía llevando la capucha puesta y no era visible muy bien su cara (agregándole que era bajito para ser un chico).

"No entiendo" murmuro Casey. "No entiendo, ¿Por qué tenemos que perder ante alguien como tú?". Casey alzo un poco más la voz y se mostró una cara de enojo muy clara. "Es imposible que perdamos contra un debilucho como tú, de seguro hiciste trampa y montaste un truco para ganar…o hiciste que ella te ayudara" fijo su vista en Hikari y le apunto con el dedo mientras seguía gritando. "Ella sabe muy bien de nosotros, le pudiste haber dicho alguna debilidad nuestra y hacerte ganar, eres un tramposo".

"¿Y por qué tendría que informarle de eso exactamente?" preguntó Hikari.

"Pues para hacerlo gan-".

"Vuelvo a preguntar ¿POR QUE?" recalco lo último. "La información que yo doy no se basa en buscar debilidades a la primera y lo sabes, puedo darte un informe de ataques, defensas y en que niveles están, pero dar algo en concreto es difícil y más cuando en cualquier momento el beyluchador mejora o empeora. Todo depende de cada observación detallada que veo y es solo cuando me concentro en uno en específico. Además, el precio para uno en específico es más caro ya que toma más tiempo y tiene sus riesgos en ser descubiertos".

"Pudiste haber dicho nuestros ataques" dijo Trevor a lo escuchado de la pelirroja.

Hikari solo alzo los hombros "El acaba de llegar ayer, apenas tuve tiempo para estudiarlo y saber su potencial".

"Pero tuviste el tiempo suficiente para informarle de nosotros" reclamo Stuart.

"Sí, lo básico. Son una pandilla fuerte que roban, destruyen Beyblades y cosas así. Yo no doy la información así de gratis, incluso si se tratan de amigos". Con eso dejó en claro que la pelirroja Hikari tiene en claro su posición y trabajo como informante.

"Y puede que no lo parezca, pero soy el tipo de persona que estudia y ve personalmente su contrincante que confiar en fuentes anónimas" agrego Selena de una forma 'inocente'.

Los chicos veían al 'chico' con desconfianza y puede que haya ganado limpiamente, pero no iban a irse con las manos vacías.

"Fuiste un buen contrincante al luchar contra nosotros tres" Selena empezó a sonreír por el elogio. "…sin embargo, no podemos dejar las cosas tan fácilmente para ti, si lo sabes ¿no?". Las palabras de Trevor solo dejaron ver sus intenciones y más con las sonrisas socarronas de Stuart y Casey. Sin duda alguna le robarían su beyblade, estas ratas son malos perdedores por lo que veía. Hikari se acercó a Selena y se juntaron a estar atentas a los movimientos de estos tipos.

"Chicos, veo que no saben perder dignamente" comenzó Selena. "¿Acaso no pueden ser buenos perdedores y resolver esto como adultos?".

"Debes saber que son las reglas callejeras" hablo Casey. "Así es como funciona esto".

Hikari rodó los ojos por lo dicho por el chico del sombrero "Pues veo que las reglas callejeras son muy 'liberales' en estas cosas". La pelirroja comentó recalcando la palabra liberales.

"Eso es lo bueno" agrego Stuart.

"Basta de charla y entréganos tu beyblade, o no nos hacemos responsable ante daños de personas" amenazo Trevor y apunto su lanzador con blade al igual que sus compañeros.

"¿Nos estas amenazando?".

Trevor solo alzo los hombros en su posición de beybatalla "Tómalo como quieras, solo tienes que entregar el blade y asunto areglado". De cualquier forma, estos maleantes no se irían sin robarse su blade y Selena no le iba dar el gusto de ser esa persona; ella jamás, se iba dejar pisotear por nadie, y con una mirada hacia su mejor amiga, le dio a entender lo siguiente que harían.

"Sabes hay otras formas que conozco que terminarían de una muy buena forma" tronándose los nudillos, los flexiono para volver a sacar su lanzador y poner su blade en marcha. "Claro que… yo tampoco me haré cargo de daños de personas". La venezolana se iba poner en posición, hasta que sintió un fuerte jalón de brazo y que la llevo en dirección contraria.

"Pero será en otra ocasión" exclamo Hikari y sin decir nada más, arrastro el brazo de Selena obligándola a correr dejando atónitos a los Blade Sharks por la velocidad que tenía la pelirroja informante. Selena también estaba atónita por lo ocurrido hace un segundo y trato de encarar a Hikari, pero era inútil mientras estaban corriendo ya que tenía un agarre fuerte en su brazo.

"¿Qué diablos fue eso?" le grito. "Iba a darle una verdadera paliza a esos tres y no me dejaste".

"Esas ratas no te iban dejar escapar. ¿Te das cuenta de que estaban tratando de llamar a más de los suyos mientras luchaban?". Eso dejo sorprendida a la castaña clara, no sabía ese detalle.

"¿En qué momento fue eso?".

"Durante la batalla. Mientras estabas inmersa luchando, ellos se apoyaron entre los tres para tratar de llamar la atención de uno de sus secuaces para rodearnos después de terminar la beybatalla".

A Selena se le iban a salir los ojos por lo comentado. Ella no sabía que iba a terminar en una emboscada de ese tipo y que Hikari estuviera tan pendiente de la batalla y consciente de los secuaces de esas ratas, le dejo ver que su amiga tenía un buen sentido al sentir la presencia de personas cercanas a su alcance.

"No tenía idea" solo pudo comentar.

"Estabas beybatallando" bufo Hikari a lo escuchado. "¿Cómo ibas a darte cuenta?. Además, no eran muchos".

Selena arqueo la ceja mientras iban corriendo. "¿Muchos cuantos?''.

"Pues como 2, y eran unos débiles. Los había visto antes y no iba ser un problema para ti". No veía necesario decirle que ya sabia de la presencia de los secuaces desde un principio, después de todo ya habían cumplido su objetivo.

"Viste sus caras, sabes que tan fuertes son. ¿Hay algo que no sepas?" reto la castaña a su amiga y le respondió con una sonrisa.

"Toda informante debe saber algo querida, vivo de eso". Con eso le saco una risa a Selena y siguieron corriendo más rápido para perder de vista a las ratas perdedoras de los Blade Sharks.

* * *

Ambas chicas siguieron corriendo hasta que pararon en una esquina de un terreno baldío perteneciente a una empresa metalúrgica, para al menos recomponer fuerzas. Habían tomado la dirección contraria para llegar a la casa de Hikari y ahora, debían de pasar hacia el mercado y dar la vuelta por el atajo que daba directo hacia su destino. Con la corredera y tomando desvíos para perder a los Blade Sharks, le han tomado tiempo y ya estaba de noche, agregando que empezaba a darle hambre a ambas.

"Ohh, tengo hambre. ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a tu casa?" gimoteo Selena.

"Ya falta poco, solo falta tomar este camino directo, dar dos cruces más y llegamos… lejos y libres de esos Blade Sharks" concluyo Hikari "Y es la última vez que te acompaño en estas expediciones tuyas".

"Oye, no fue la gran cosa".

Hikari entorno su cara hacia Selena, estaba dudando si al menos esta chica, maduró un poco. Probablemente, no "Tus definiciones de gran cosa son muy distintas de la gente normal".

"Ay, basta que me sonrojo" hablo Selena con una sonrisa avergonzada.

"No fue un halago" critico Hikari. Siempre era así. El solo seguir esta conversación la cansaba, junto con su estómago gruñendo pidiéndole comida. "Me voy a comer una hamburguesa con doble queso para calmar esta hambre voraz".

Selena se le acerco por detrás con buen humor "Y con unas buenas papas fritas. Podemos pasar a comer unas, en vez de estar soñando con ellas".

Hikari arqueo una ceja ante lo dicho "En vez de comprar unas, vayamos a prepararlas para cenar. Es más económico y más saludable".

"Si, mami" dijo Selena, sacándole unas risas a la pelirroja con pecas.

Ambas iban caminando directo hacia la casa de la pelirroja, no antes de tomar un desvió para comprar los ingredientes para la cena de esta noche. Hikari había recibido un mensaje en su teléfono de parte de su madre, le había informado que su padre y ella llegarían tarde debido a una reunión de colegas en el trabajo, que no era necesario hacerle la cena para ellos. No era la primera vez que pasaba este tipo de situaciones, así que estaba acostumbrada. Ahora sería un poco diferente ya que Selena va pasar la noche durmiendo en su casa, sus padres dijeron que no había problema, solo le comentaron que están un poco tristes el no haberle dado la bienvenida a Selena cuando llego a Japón hace unos días.

Mientras iban caminando un poco alertas por si aparecía algún miembro de los Blade Sharks, hablaban sobre el torneo regional de beyblade que ya está a la vuelta de la esquina. Selena le iba comentando acerca de sus nuevas maniobras y la nueva técnica con la que derroto a esos imbéciles hace rato. Cuando se la explico detalladamente, pudo comprender mejor como Drikyuu gano. Al principio pensaba que Selena iba a ser arrogante al luchar contra tres oponentes, pero solo estaba probando el nivel con el cual se enfrentaría al torneo. Inclusive, trataba de hacer una comparación en quien tendría más poder de ataque entre Selena y Kai. Hmm, hasta ahora no lo había pensado bien.

"¿Y bien... qué opinas?" le dijo Selena, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"Eh, ¿Que me decías?".

Se gano un ceño fruncido de parte de la venezolana "Te acabo de decir que ¿Quien ganaría una beybatalla entre Kai o yo". Selena se cruzo de brazos. "¿Acaso crees que no puedo ganarle a ese tipo?".

"No pongas palabras en mi boca" dijo Hikari. "Hasta ahora no lo he pensado bien ya que Kai hasta ahora ha ganado sus batallas y no ha perdido ni una".

"¡Estas diciendo que no le ganare!" le acuso Selena.

"Que no, solo te digo que él no será un oponente fácil y ni siquiera dudara en destrozar o tratar de quedarse con tu blade si te enfrentas a él"

Selena solo pudo reírse ante la advertencia que le daba "Jeje, ya me has dicho hasta el cansancio de lo peligroso que es. Me gustaría ver que tan poderoso es antes de encontrármelo en el torneo".

"Si tanto lo deseas, te lo puedo demostrar".

Las dos adolescentes pararon en seco, mientras oían esa voz. Observaron a sus alrededores hasta que vieron salir de un callejón oscuro, un chico de su misma edad o un poco más. Alto, musculoso, piel clara (mas clara que la de Selena), ojos color entre rubí oscuro y vino tinto y cabello oscuro con un flequillo color grisáceo (lo consideraría bicolor su cabello). El chico tan guapo parado frente a ellas se trataba de Kai Hiwatari, el líder de los Blade Sharks.

"Tu eres el nuevo blader que acaba de llegar, teniendo de compañía a Hikari Evans" la forma en la que hablo este chico de forma tranquila, dominaba la fuerza y dominio. Sin duda, se podía sentir el aura de liderazgo y fuera como un blader.

"Ya tus pequeñas ratas, te fueron con el chisme de mi llegada " Selena buscaba dar alguna provocación a ver como reaccionaba este tipo. No hubiera imaginado que se iba a encontrar tan rápido con Kai Hiwatari, debería tener cuidado con lo que dice. Observando sus rasgos y su actitud seria, se podía ver como la analizaba. ¿Creerá que un chico bajito (todavía lleva puesta la ropa de chico) pudo derrotar a unos miembros de su equipo?.

"Hn, vine a ver que tan débiles se han vuelto al luchar contra algo diminuto" Ok, ya este chico antipático la estaba haciendo enojar. "Pero, veo que tienes algo que no te hace tan inútil". Se quedo confusa hacia donde iba su mirada, hasta que se poso en su beyblade, Drikyuu.

"Puedo sentir una energía proveniente de tu blade" hablo Kai "Veremos si se trata de lo que estoy buscando".

No se por que, pero este chico le da un mal presentimiento. Espero que no sea lo que este pensado y tenga que ver con la conversación que tuvo con Hikari antes "¿Piensas quitarme mi blade?".

El Hiwatari solo le dio una sonrisa arrogante "Si vale la pena, los que son débiles deben ir a la basura". Muy bien, este chico quiere pelea, pues la tendrá y de la muy mala. Justo cuando Selena sacaba a Drikyuu y ponerla en el lanzador, una mano la detuvo.

"Sele, espera" dijo Hikari. "Piensa bien, no hay vuelta atrás con Hiwatari".

Selena le sonrió con cariño ante su preocupación "No tengas miedo, no es como si voy a perder ante este niño mimado". Oh, la cara de Kai cambio a una de ligero enojo, pero todavía se ve inexpresivo. "Además, quiero probar de primera mano la fuerza de el tan 'temido' líder de los Blade Sharks para hacerle saber que tiene competencia".

"Hn, así que piensas participar en el torneo" concluyo Kai.

"Por supuesto".

Selena ya estaba en posición de batalla esperando a que su oponente se prepare, pero lo que hizo a continuación la dejo atónita. Le mostró una sonrisa de suficiencia y estaba caminando hacia otra dirección. ¿Pero... no iban a bey-batallar?.

"HEY, espera" reclamo la castaña clara. "¿Acaso no íbamos a luchar o es que te dio miedo?".

"Si vas a estar en el torneo, entonces nos veremos allí" dijo el bicolor. "Sera más interesante cuando saques todo tu poder en el bey- estadio".

Selena sentía que se quedaba sin palabras "¿Reconoces que soy muy fuerte?".

"No te ilusiones, solo me intriga tu bestia-bit" Selena se impacto por lo que dijo. "La energía que irradia es muy similar a la de mi Dranzer y será muy interesante si se encuentra con otras en el torneo, quizás también llegues a luchar con el dragón".

Hikari y Selena estaban confundidas "¿El dragón?" comento Selena. "¿A que te refieres?, Oye". El chico misterioso siguió su camino dejando un montón de dudas. Primero, iban a bey-batallar, después retrocede y le dice que la vera en el torneo.

Hikari, también confundida por la actitud del líder de la pandilla callejera, empezaba a preguntarse si estas bestias-bit tienen algo que ver con robarles los beyblades "¿Me puedes decir que fue eso?".

"¿Como se supone que sepa, tu no eres la que sabe todo del beyblade?".

"Eso esta fuera de mis conocimientos, nunca he visto a alguien tan raro, misterioso y..."

"¿Guapo?" comento Selena.

"Si, eh, oye" Selena se rió de la vergüenza de Hikari. "No bromees".

"¿Que, acaso dirás que no está bueno?" pregunto burlonamente a su amiga pelirroja, como le encantaba hacerle bromas a la gente.

"Uyy, ya deja eso y mas importante, ¿Que quiso decir con el dragón?" se pregunto Hikari, ¿Sera algún nombre en clave o un código?.

La venezolana solo alzo los hombros como respuesta. Ese Kai es bien raro, pero pudo sentir una conexión ante el blade que tenia el chico en su mano. De algún modo, se sintió similar cuando obtuvo por primera vez a Drikyuu, ¿Qué significa?.

"AHHHHH". el grito de sorpresa de Hikari la asusto de golpe, lo que faltaba ahora era que la pelirroja se le metiera el loco.

"¿Que fue?" su amiga le agarro el brazo y la tiro rápidamente a correr como loca hacia la dirección que daba el supermercado. Sin duda, Hikari tiene mucha fuerza y velocidad.

"El descuento de carne de res es hoy" grito Hikari, mientras corrían. "Se me había olvidado".

No entendía nada. De hecho, no tiene sentido lo que dice "Pero es de noche, ¿No hacen eso en el día?". Normalmente, los mejores descuentos en precios los hacen en el mediodía y en la tarde para las feroces amas de casa que iban a comprar. Primera vez que escucha un evento de ese tipo en la noche. Hikari todavía seguía corriendo directo hacia su destino con Selena atrás, la determinación en sus ojos era tan temible de ver, que la pelirroja sacaba a la gente con una mirada aterradora para que no estorbaran en su camino. Hikari da mucho miedo cuando está muy enojada, no quiere no recordar la última vez cuando la hizo enojar hace mucho tiempo.

"Hay un descuento de noche, es uno muy especial ya que obtenemos tofu gratis. Podemos hacer un buen _sukiyaki_ " dijo Hikari con una voz tenebrosa, ya se acercaban al supermercado. "Estamos entrando en época de frió, lo mejor es comer algo caliente para mantenerse sano y no agarrar gripe y ¡LLEGAMOS!" justo a tiempo, entraron en el supermercado en lo que la pelirroja se puso en marcha. Agarro un carrito de compra y fue directo a la sección de carne, se nota que no iba a perder el tiempo.

"¿Que eres una ama de casa?" Selena se acercó hacia donde estaba y ver cuantos ingredientes lleva. Woah, ya tenía medio carrito lleno. "!¿Pero a cuanto llevas aquí?!". Estaba impactada por la cantidad de comida que llevaba.

"Un sukiyaki lleva una cantidad de cosas" le explico tranquilamente Hikari.

"Si, pero solo vamos a comer nosotras dos. No a un ejército" le recordó Selena. "De hecho, ¿No íbamos a comer hamburguesas?, yo quiero hamburguesas".

"No" dijo Hikari.

"¿Por qué?" no entendía nada.

"Puedes comer una hamburguesa cualquier día, pero hoy comerás una verdadera comida japonesa" le explico Hikari con una sonrisa. "Y así comerás algo que no tenga nada de grasa. Seguro se te ha olvido que la comida japonesa es más balanceada".

Selena rodó los ojos "Si hubiera querido ponerte como mi nutrióloga te lo hubiera pedido".

Hikari no pudo evitar reírse del comentario "Solo te demuestro mi amor como tu amiga y tienes poca voluntad para ir al nutriólogo, Selena". Ahora Selena era la que se estaba riendo. Es cierto, a ella siempre se le habían olvido las citas para el nutriólogo y cosas médicas ya que siempre ha tenido una salud muy buena. Las únicas veces que va era porque su abuela se lo recordaba y la llevaba obligada a hacerse chequeos médicos.

Después de terminar de pagar y tomar rumbo hacia la casa de Hikari, Selena no pudo quitarse ese presentimiento de que algo va pasar por el encuentro que tuvo con el líder de los Blade Sharks. Sin duda alguna es más guapo en persona (no le da vergüenza admitirlo), pero cuando hablo de las bestia-bit no creía que hubiera más gente que sabía de la existencia de ellos. Ella solo sabía de ellos cuando tuvo a Drikyuu y pudo sentir su poder, pero se dio cuenta que ella podía verla y nadie más. Desde entonces había guardado ese secreto y seguir la corriente mientras perfeccionaba y dejaba sacar el verdadero potencial de Drikyuu. Ahora, con lo que dijo Kai Hiwatari, ya sabía que estaba en su lista de interés por su bestia-bit.

"Que problemático es esto" murmuro Selena.

Hikari se volteo a ver a Selena "Hm, ¿Dijiste algo?". Pregunto Hikari sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ya había llegado a la casa y estaba abriendo la puerta.

"Oh, nada. Solo que tengo un hambre salvaje" mintió para no preocupar a su amiga.

"Bueno, ya nos pondremos manos a la obra. Voy directo a la cocina y lávate las manos que me vas a ayudar" ordeno la pelirrroja mientras iba a la cocina con las bolsas de compra.

"Si, si, mami" se burló Selena, cerrando la puerta y bajándose la capucha del suéter. Sentía su cabello húmedo por el sudor y calor al llevarlo puesta todo el día.

Todavía seguía pensado en Kai Hiwatari, pero por mucho que pensara en lo que tramara no lo sabrá hasta que se enfrente a él. No parecía asustado, pero supongo que la estaba evaluando o algo así. Mejor no pensar más en ese niño mimado y pensar en la cena que no mentía en tener un hambre salvaje. Ya lidiara con Kai cuando estén en el torneo, vera si es tan fuerte como dicen.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **Sukiyaki: Es una comida japonesa del estilo nabemono, que se cocina en una olla caliente, cocido a fuego lento o hervido en la mesa. Contiene carne, tofu, vegetales y otros ingredientes con la mezcla de salsa de soja,** **azúcar y mirin.**

 **Disculpas por todo y dejarlo, estuve muy ocupada con mis asuntos personales y cuestiones de mudanza. Ahora si, a partir de ahora me pondré al día con este fic. Tengo mucho que pulir con este OC, por lo que déjenme saber opiniones, comentarios, criticas para saber si algo va bien o mal. Gracias y los veo en el siguiente capitulo.**


	4. Comienza el torneo regional

**Aquí les traigo el capítulo 4, como prometí.**

 **Muchas gracias por apoyarme y d** **ebo de darle las gracias a lovelywoods por dejarme el primer review y lo que piensas al respecto de mi fic. Me alegra ver que todavía hay movimiento en el fandom de beyblade en Español, gracias ti que todavía subes capítulos de tu magnifico me ha dado la fuerza de hacer mi fic en español, por eso muchas gracias. Con respecto a mi OC Selena, ciertamente acertaste unas cosas y descubrirás mucho más mientras avance el fic, solo diré que Selena es una chica muy radiante y traviesa ;)**

 **También le doy gracias a Julia Hernández Hiwatari (mejor conocida como Sakura Hiwatari en tumblr). Gracias por darme el favorito como autor y sé que esperabas el siguiente capítulo pronto, aquí lo tienes y muchas gracias por el apoyo y consejos como escritora :3**

 **Solo mencionare que los diálogos que aparecen en cursiva significan los pensamientos del personaje, y los que están en negrita son los diálogos de los comentaristas, Brad Best y AJ Topper para diferenciar.**

 **Sin más preámbulo, los dejo que comiencen y disfruten. Déjenme reviews y lo que piensen, sea critica, halago, lo que sea. Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

En la propia noche fría en sus altas horas nocturnas, en un gran edificio se alzaba la edificación propia de una mansión al estilo europeo occidental, con algunos toques del cuidado de los jardines alrededor que daba constancias del cuidado de la cultura asiática. Esta referida mansión se trataba de la mansión Hiwatari, se sabe de antemano que el dueño de todo ese terreno es del dueño de la corporación Hiwatari Enterprises, Voltaire Hiwatari y en el que se aloja a su más digna tranquilidad como el propio hombre de negocios que era y estaba en su objetivo de enseñarle esos arduos pasos a su nieto y heredero, Kai.

Actualmente, ambos Hiwatari se encontraban en la biblioteca principal en donde Voltaire le estaba explicando su objetivo en su participación del torneo y encontrar a las bestias-bit y reportarle para sus próximos planes. A simple vista, mientras el Hiwatari mayor seguía hablando desde su escritorio en lo que preparaba unos informes de estadística como parte del proyecto para la corporación Biovolt, le dejaba entender el cómo no tiene opción de perder y ser más fuerte para no manchar el nombre y deshonrarlo, a cada segundo le decía que estuviera atento antes ciertas bestias-bit en específico, ya que hay una en especial que le ha interesado su paradero desde hace mucho tiempo y el poder que puede contener al tenerlo en sus manos. Por supuesto, Kai había escuchado lo suficiente de su explotador abuelo, ya que sabía entendido su objetivo desde el principio. No es que le importase mucho, con tal de difundir su odio y destruir todos los beyblades en su camino será más que suficiente para al menos sentirse satisfecho (por ahora). Aunque, detestaba estas clases de consejos extra particulares de Voltaire, hay algo en el que le llamo su atención como el con respecto a las bestias-bit.

Se trataba específicamente de la bestia-bit de ese blader que llego hace poco a la ciudad. Puede que todavía no haya visto su verdadera forma, no obstante, no pudo negar la intensidad de poder que provenía de parte de ese beyblade. Ese chico no parecía muy fuerte, pero el que haya conseguido a un ser de semejante poder lo tenía muy intrigado, no ha sentido una intensidad de fuerza indomable, aparte de Dranzer y el dragón azul perteneciente a Tyson Kinomiya. Definitivamente, tiene que saber quién es ese chico y que es realmente, ya no puede esperar a que comience el torneo.

"¡Kai, Kai…KAI!" el llamado enojado de su nombre lo desconcertó de sus pensamientos y lo devolvió a la realidad. Puso su vista al frente en donde observaba a un Voltaire con un semblante de enojo por su falta de atención. "¿Acaso escuchaste plenamente lo que acabo de decir?" la amenaza entonada en la pregunta del hombre mayor no dejaba para nada intimidado a Kai, ya se ha acostumbrado a los arranques de ira de este ser despreciable.

"Si" respondió tranquilamente.

"Ya veo, ¿Y me puedes decir que fue lo último que te dije?" el tono de voz de Voltaire se volvía cada vez más educado pero que significaba que su enojo se amplificaba. Realmente, no vale la pena gastar palabras en excusas, cuando sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Con eso en mente, el chico bicolor dio vuelta dándole la espalda a su abuelo y directo a la puerta dejándolo con su enojo que aumentaba al ignorar su pregunta.

"¡KAI!, ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!. ¡No hemos terminado de hablar!" reclamo Voltaire con cólera por el descaro de su propio nieto.

"Pero yo sí" dijo Kai. "No me tienes que decir algo que ya sé muy bien" ya terminando de hablar y darle su propia mirada fría a su abuelo siguió su camino saliendo de la biblioteca y aumentando más el enojo de Voltaire.

Mientras iba directo a su habitación dándole vueltas al encuentro que tuvo con el nuevo blader que llego. Le entraba la curiosidad sobre que clase de técnicas, e incluso, que clase de bestia-bit podría tener en su beyblade. Con un suspiro y ansias ante lo que puede ser un reto para al menos entretenerlo un poco, ya entrando a su habitación, fue directo a quitarse la ropa para darse una buena ducha por el torneo que viene. Mejor descansar temprano para entrenar a primera hora de la mañana.

* * *

Desde lo acontecido por el encuentro con el líder de los Blade Sharks, Selena se ha puesto a entrenar y mejorar nuevas técnicas para llevar a Drikyuu al siguiente nivel. Aunque haya mejorado el rendimiento y la resistencia, todavía sentía una inestabilidad para controlar el poder de ataque de su bestia-bit por mucho tiempo. De hecho, solo utilizo menos de la mitad del Bright Flash para no perder el control de Drikyuu, por mucho que la Kyubi tenga una naturaleza tranquila sigue latente su lado indomable. Le recordó de una forma a ella.

Selena se encontraba viendo el techo del cuarto del baño de Hikari, mientras seguía en la tina. La pelirroja dijo que tuvo suficiente entrenamiento y que fuera a darse un buen baño mientras hacia la cena de hoy. También era porque olía muy fuerte a sudor. Le hizo un buen favor el que la pelirroja cocinara y no ella, hasta ahora la castaña clara solo sabe cocinar comida venezolana e italiana, la japonesa no se le da muy bien y fue un milagro que el sukiyaki que hicieron el otro día saliera bien, aun cuando Hikari estaba presente para ayudar. Saliendo de los pensamientos de esa "peligrosa experiencia", saliendo de golpe de la tina y terminando su baño, fue directo a cambiarse y bajar a la cocina donde se encontraba Hikari. Al encontrársela observo que acababa de poner los platos en la mesa y con eso la comida estaba lista y servida; el plato constaba de _tonkatsu_ , ensalada y _tamagoyaki_. Se podía ver el esfuerzo y todo tiene una vista deliciosa, ahora solo queda probar.

"Esta cena pide ser comida" dijo Selena mientras se sentaba en la mesa para empezar a comer, justo cuando iba a agarrar los palillos recibió un zape en la mano por parte de la cocinera. "Ay, ¿Por qué fue eso?". Pregunto a su amiga mientras se sobaba la mano.

"Se te olvida dar las gracias" le recordó Hikari mientras juntaba las manos como si fuera a rezar. " _Itadakimasu"_ con eso entorno la mirada a la castaña para que lo hiciera también.

"I-Itadakimasu" repitió Selena con un poco de duda. Se siente un poco raro volver a las costumbres japonesas desde hace un tiempo. La pelirroja asintió satisfecha dándole la señal para comenzar a comer. La cena quedo de lo más sabrosa como intuyo Selena, sobretodo el tonkatsu, quedo muy bien rico y crujiente.

Mientras comían, siguieron hablando sobre el torneo y los detalles de los organizadores del evento. También, hablaron sobre los bladers que iban a participar y en eso Hikari aprovecho para darle un informe de todos los beyluchadores pertenecientes a la ciudad que iban a participar, cada información que daba de cada uno era más detallado que el anterior. Selena empezaba a preguntarse el cómo Hikari consigue tanta información en tan poco tiempo, incluso le estaba hablando en detalles de información personal de algunos bladers de otras ciudades de Japón.

"Bueno, creo que es suficiente por hoy" comento la castaña refiriéndose a lo investigado por parte de la pelirroja.

"¡¿Qué?!, pero si eso solo fue al menos la mitad. Todavía no te he dado los detalles más importantes de los que vienen desde los extremos recónditos de Japón" reclamo Hikari con enojo, Selena empezó a ponerse pálida por lo que dijo. Cuando Hikari se determina en algo lo hace hasta que lo consigue, pero no creo que aguante seguir escuchando datos y técnicas de bladers que ni siquiera ha conocido.

"Hikari, estoy cansada, el torneo es mañana y escuche lo necesario" apaciguo Selena.

Hikari todavía tenía el ceño fruncido "Por eso mismo, debes guardar toda información necesaria. No solo vas a luchar contra Kai, aparecerán caras nuevas e impredecibles".

"Como yo" objeto Selena con obviedad.

"¿Puedes dejar el sarcasmo y escucharme?" reclamo la pelirroja parándose de la mesa, su expresión seguía neutral y con el ceño fruncido.

Selena solo suspiro abatida "Hikari, te agradezco tu apoyo y ayuda, pero hay cosas que solo sabré al enfrentarme con cada blader cara a cara. Tu información me da una imagen de lo que me voy a enfrentar y estar pendiente a todo momento en lo que me enfrente, por eso me gusta saber que puede haber sorpresas en lo que me enfrentaré… lo hace más interesante".

La sonrisa con la que termino la frase la venezolana dejo al menos tranquila a Hikari, puede que haya sido exigente con el torneo y lo que ella se va enfrentar desde que llego, pero Selena siempre ve algo positivo para verlo como un reto y lograrlo. Con una pequeña sonrisa que se surcaba en sus labios volvió a sentarse y retomar la comida con su amiga cambiando de tema. Ahora estaban hablando de que sus padres volverían a llegar tarde al trabajo y que se sienten muy solos sin su hijita. Eso a Selena le causo gracia, ya que recuerda muy bien como los padres de su mejor amiga son muy cariñosos entre sí, se aman como marido y mujer, y sobretodo aman a su querida hija de pelo rojo fuego.

Después de cenar y lavar los platos, decidieron ya irse a dormir porque les esperaba el gran día de mañana. Selena de solo pensar en eso la emociona y le dificultaba para dormir, quería patalear en la cama para saciar su emoción, pero recordó que estaba en la cama de Hikari durmiendo con ella y la pelirroja ya había caído al mundo de los sueños en el momento en que su cabeza toco la almohada. Observando que siguiera durmiendo, se levantó lentamente de la cama y fue la ventana del cuarto donde daba vista a la luna en todo su esplendor. Su vista fija en la luna llena, levanto el brazo derecho y apuntando hacia ella como si fuera pistola e hiciera la acción de disparar.

"Sera mejor que tengas cuidado, Hiwatari. Por qué no tendré piedad ni contigo ni con nadie en el momento de la bey-batalla" con esa afirmación y de testigo la luna fue suficiente para volver a acostarse y descansar por el torneo que ha estado esperando.

* * *

Ya a la mañana siguiente y preparada con todo. Los eventos de su llegada, las peleas y el encuentro con el líder de los Blade Sharks la han puesto a pensar en tanto movimiento que se forma relacionado con el torneo regional de beyblade. Sin más preámbulo, las dos chicas salieron del hogar de la pelirroja pecosa ya desayunadas y recargadas con energías. Todavía Hikari le seguía hablando de que tuviera cuidado con los bladers que luche y con las ratas de los Blade Sharks, Selena asentía ante cada palabra de su amiga, pero le aseguraba que todo iba a salir bien con una sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando llegaron al gran sito que hace de sede de batallas de beyblades se impresionaron del tamaño del sitio. Era un stadium circular con forma de domo con el nombre "Seaside Dome". Los diseños de estructura resaltaban perfecto y los colores detonaban muy bien los tonos cálidos.

"Bueno, Aquí vamos" dijo Selena.

"Si… entremos de una vez" agrego Hikari liderando el rumbo.

Entrando a recepción y tomando datos personales para inscribirse, Selena solo debía ir a la sala de espera hasta que le tocara su turno. Le toca competir en el bloque A, llegaron con buen tiempo y solo hay que esperar a que el anfitrión comience con el discurso de bienvenida, creo que se llamaba DJ Jazzman.

"Mira, va a comenzar" Hikari le atrajo la atención cuando le toco el hombro y puso su vista en la tele de la sala como todos los demás participantes.

Se observaba la vista de del presentador, DJ Jazzman dando la bienvenida y gracias por la gran cantidad de gente que viene a ver el espectáculo, ese tipo sabe cómo cautivar al público. Mientras seguía hablando les dio la palabra a los comentaristas deportivos, Brad Best y Aj Topper.

 **"Bueno ya que nuestro querido Dj nos ha dado la palabra comencemos"** entono una voz masculina llena de energía. **"Bienvenidos sean todo a este día genial en la hermosa ciudad de Bey City donde nos ponemos en marcha para comenzar el torneo regional de clasificación. Hola a todos, soy Brad Best junto con mi colega comentarista y energético, Aj Topper".** La voz del comentarista seguía contando los detalles acerca de que el actual campeón, Kai no la tendrá fácil con tanta competencia y siguiendo bromeando para darle la palabra a su compañero llamando Topsy.

 **"Ya deja de llamarme, Topsy"** reclamo el otro comentarista que sonaba más joven que él. **"Pero tienes razón, Brad. Nunca he visto tanto talento en un mismo sitio".**

 **"De hecho ya se sabe que Kai sigue defendiendo su título para acudir una vez más al torneo mundial que tendrá lugar este mismo año. Se vendrán muchas cosas interesantes".**

 **"Lo mejor será proseguir, ¿No lo crees, Brad?".**

 **"En efecto, ahora les dejamos con el mejor locutor del torneo, Dj Jazzman"** después finalizadas las palabras de los comentaristas, apareció la imagen en la pantalla del presentador con su conocida pañoleta azul, Dj Jazzman.

"Gracias, Brad. Con todo listo ya podemos comenzar el torneo. Así que vayan entrando los participantes del bloque A y ¡Comenzar la batalla!".

Con el anuncio de Jazzman en acción, las chicas se vieron las caras y asintieron para lo que venía. La venezolana observo su beyblade y lo seguía sujetando firmemente para darle fuerzas en la bey-batalla.

"Suerte" animo Hikari. "Las eliminatorias serán todos contra todos hasta que quede uno. Enséñales cómo se pelea" y con un guiño de complicidad, la pelirroja salió para dirigirse a las gradas y tener unas mejores vistas del espectáculo.

La castaña amplio más su sonrisa mientras iba saliendo para comenzar la bey-batalla. De hecho, Selena todavía llevaba la ropa en la que hizo su papel (y sigue haciendo) del blader misterioso ya que quería seguir con la actuación y por qué todavía no se ha encontrado con Tyson, la pregunta es: ¿Cómo reaccionara cuando se encuentren cara a cara?. Por lo que le dijo Hikari el definitivamente participara y que ya está inscrito según su red de información. Quizás se siente un poco caprichosa pero no estaría mal echarle un vistazo de como esta en estos dos años, tampoco es mucho pedir.

"¡CUIDADO!, ¡ABRAN PASO!".

"¿Eh?".

 _¡CRASH!_

El impacto que sintió en todo su cuerpo la llevo que todo el peso por inercia la llevaran hacia atrás y caerse ante lo que choco contra ella. Selena no sabía que paso, pero al parecer choco con una persona y no fue de la mejor manera. El chico estaba encima de ella y la estaba asfixiando.

"Uyyy, mi cabeza" la voz de dolor murmuradora que sentía en su oreja, debido a que el chico con el que choco seguía encima de ella y era pesado.

Había cosas que Selena podía aguantar, pero no dejar que la aplasten como si fuera un panqueque "Oye, oye" Selena empezó a mover el chico, vio que lleva una gorra hacia atrás. "Pesas mucho, ¿Puedes quitarte de encima mío?".

"Auch, disculpa viejo, no era mi intención aplastarte" Selena se quedó congelada ante la voz del chico, se le hacía conocida y fijo su vista hacia el tipo que se paraba de una vez y le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla. Observando bien su aspecto y en efecto, era su amigo de la infancia, Tyson.

"Woah, mis palabras tienen poder" murmuro la chica todavía en asombro, no esperaba encontrárselo tan pronto.

"¿Qué dijiste?" pregunto Tyson.

"N-No, nada" la venezolana agarro la mano del japonés ayudándola por haberse chocado.

Selena todavía lo seguía observando y vio que Tyson na había cambiado. Ha crecido en altura, ya tenía la misma altura que ella y sus ojos se veían más fieros que de lo que recuerda. Sin embargo, este seguía siendo su primer amigo, el primer amigo que hizo cuando vino a Japón por primera vez.

"¿Oye, estas bien?" la voz de Tyson la saco de sus recuerdos. "Disculpa por haber chocado contigo, pero pensé que se me iba a ser tardé".

"No pasa nada" Selena acepto las disculpas y engrosando un poco la voz para que no la reconociera. Todavía quiere seguir jugando al _blader misterioso_. "Más bien yo debo irme que se me hará tarde, nos vemos" con eso la castaña clara acelero el paso para llegar a tiempo al bey-estadio, pero el grito de Tyson la sorprendió.

"Oye, espera" grito Tyson. "¿Quién eres?" no sé por qué, pero Tyson sentía que conocía ese chico en alguna parte. Tienen estaturas similares, pero por un instante vio unos ojos de color muy destellante. Se preguntaba si se trataba de quien pensaba que era.

El extraño chico con capucha negra solo mostró su sonrisa, mientras que no mostraba su ojos y cara por el ángulo "¿Por qué quiere saber?" preguntó el "chico" con esa sonrisita que lo tenía desconcertado.

"Pues…" Tyson iba seguir su respuesta hasta que sonó la voz de Dj Jazzman por los audio parlantes llamando a todos los competidores del bloque A.

"Oigan queridos competidores, último llamado los del bloque A para luchar contra todos y clasificar. Seguro que es momento de mostrar todo el talento que tienen" la voz del tipo sonaba muy emocionada para que comenzara de una vez el torneo.

"Hey" el blader con capucha le llamo la atención. "Si quieres saber mi nombre debes clasificar y pasar las semifinales, no sería divertido si te eliminan". Tyson quería reclamarle que nadie lo iba vencer, pero el chico tomo rumbo rápidamente dirigiendo hacia la entrada en donde comenzaba la lucha y lo dejo con la palabra en la boca. Eso le molesto, parecía un poco arrogante pero lleno de confianza. De todos modos, sabrá su nombre si pasa las eliminatorias.

Mientras iba caminando se preguntaba esa sensación extraña y de repente sintió una vibración proveniente de Dragoon. No sintió algo parecido cuando lucho contra Kai y su Dranzer, pero será posible… ¿Qué ese chico tenga…?.

"Nah, lo dudo mucho" auto convenciéndose el chico de pelo azul, recordó que Kenny lo estaba esperando y corrió hasta donde era la sala de descanso. Estaba seguro que lo iba a regañar.

Por otro lado, ya Selena se encontraba en el bey-estadio junto con los otros competidores lista para comenzar. La mayoría que veía solo eran novatos, otros un poco fuertes, pero nada que no pudiera manejar.

"Muy bien. Demos comienzo a los competidores del bloque A, recordando las reglas" siguió entonando el presentador. Selena estaba cansada y solo espero hasta que dijera Let it Rip.

"Ok, bey-luchadores. Comiencen y 3, 2, 1 y… LET IT RIP".

Ya con las palabras mágicas, Selena saco su beyblade a luchar y en solo unos segundos ya llevaba la mitad de beyblades que saco del mini- estadio. Como sospecho, la mayoría eran principiantes y los que parecían que le darían mejor batalla no duraron mucho. Se sintió algo decepcionada por el nivel que demostraban los japoneses. Con un suspiro tan solo esperaba que sus futuros compañeros de equipo fueran mínimos "aceptables" para luchar, si tienen un nivel como estos principiantes, no se quiere imaginar que milagro harán para luchar contra oponentes en el campeonato mundial.

"Woah, ese beyblade sí que está arrasando. De hecho, ya acaba de sacar a todos los beyblades del bey-estadio" la voz impactada y gritona de Jazzman la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Selena poso su vista en Drikyuu y observo que era el único beyblade en pie, lo volvió a hacer.

Selena algunas veces se perdía en sus pensamientos y no presta atención a su alrededor, como ahora que acaba que ganar. La gente está entusiasmada por su rápida victoria, de todos modos, fue sencillo y no tuvo que utilizar ninguna de sus técnicas especiales.

 **"Parece que tenemos a un blader muy tenaz y que no pierde el tiempo, Brad"** comento Aj, desde las cabinas.

 **"Así es, Topsy. Sin duda este bey-luchador misterioso es sorprendente y que, por cierto, ¿Cuál es el nombre de este participante que no lo dan a conocer?"** las preguntas retoricas de Brad ponían al público intrigado acerca de quién es ella. Solo puso su vista y dio las gracias al público con elegancia, como siempre destacando en lo que le gusta.

Viendo la salida del estadio, decidió ir directo hacia la sala de descanso, pero sintió un apretón en su brazo tratándose de Jazzman. Se le veía con una sonrisa de impresión.

"Por lo visto ya tenemos a nuestro ganador del bloque A, démosle un gran aplauso a nuestro feroz participante, que por cierto, no nos has dicho tu nombre".

La venezolana ya esperaba esa pregunta y solo entono su voz con el mismo carisma para cautivar ella misma a todos "Selk, conózcanme así por el momento" reflejando una sonrisa de Cheshire anonadando al hombre dando un saludo a las cámaras y aprovechando para salir de aquí.

Su plan iba saliendo a la perfección, al menos la mayoría debido a la intensa mirada que le dio su amiga desde las gradas. Parece que recibirá regaños más tarde.

* * *

"La parte de bajo perfil se ve que no la conoces muy bien" la voz de cansancio de Hikari afirmo sus presagios.

Lo mejor que puede hacer es poner una carita adorable "¿Me vas a dar un regaño?".

"¿Te crees que soy tu madre?" la forma tajante de hablar de Hikari daba entender que no está para juegos.

Selena solo alzo los hombros, al menos lo intento "Mi madre era peor" la pelirroja seguía inexpresiva. "Vamos, ni que fuera para tanto. Al menos clasifique a las semifinales, pan comido".

"Para ti esto te parece un juego" reclamo Hikari.

"¿Y que quieres que haga cuando la mayoría son novatos?, así gasto menos energía".

La pelirroja arqueo una ceja por las palabras de la castaña clara, pero tenía un buen punto "Pues vete preparando que a partir de ahora la cosa se pondrá seria, debemos ver quienes serán tus oponentes en las semifinales". Selena asintió a sus palabras vieron a sus alrededores en la sala de descanso y ya quedaba menos gente. Ahora toca los participantes del bloque B.

"¿En qué bloque está el niño mimado?" pregunto Selena.

"¿Quién?" Hikari pregunto de a quien se refiere.

"De Kai. Seguro que debe estar aquí".

"Entre todos los apodos le escoges ese y eso incluye en el que te hiciste conocer allá afuera" La venezolana se rió por lo que dijo la otra.

Siguiendo ensanchando su sonrisa burlona dijo lo siguiente "Primero, le queda perfecto a ese chico y segundo, es buen apodo para que al menos _alguien_ recuerde el pasado" dejando la insinuación aparte junto con la mirada calculadora de la pelirroja entendiendo de quien se refería, mejor fueron a ver en las pantallas de televisión a ver cómo va las clasificatorias. Pudieron seguir tranquilamente, hasta que escucharon ruido y voces conocidas por ambas.

"Oye, Max" exclamo Tyson con su propio humor que lo destaca. "¿Viste como ese chico termino con todos los demás por segundos?, fue increíble".

Se trataba de Tyson que estaba hablando con dos chicos que no conocía pero que Hikari los estudio como informante, sobre todo al rubio con pecas.

El rubio asintió emocionado "Fue sagaz y rápido. Lo más impactante fue su mirada como si estuviera dormido, parecía que no estaba seriamente en esto".

"Según mis datos que investigue tiene una fuerza muy salvaje en su blade que apenas mostró" el que dijo esa explicación era un chico de baja estatura con lentes de botella, su aspecto era de un chico inteligente.

Tyson asintió a lo que dijo Kenny "Si, pero… hay algo en el que es raro".

Las chicas, sobretodo Selena estuvieron nerviosas de lo que decía Tyson, ¿acaso descubrió su identidad?. Pero no creían que Tyson recordara ese apodo en especial, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces.

"¿A qué te refieres, Tyson?" pregunto Max.

Tyson tenía una expresión de pensamiento y chirriaba sus dientes por la concentración "Pues tengo la sensación de haber visto a ese chico antes".

Selena suspiro de alivio, al menos no recuerda. Ella quiere sorprenderlo al final y Hikari observaba con una mirada con detalle absoluto.

"¿Haz luchado contra el anteriormente?" preguntó el chico de las gafas.

"No, jefe pero ese chico tenía una actitud como si supiera algo que yo no se".

El rubio con pecas le puso una mano en el hombro como apoyo "Seguro solo quería bromear contigo o quiere luchar contra ti en las semifinales".

El chico llamado jefe asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo y Tyson lo medito un poco antes de poner una gran sonrisa como lo caracteriza.

"Heh, pues será mejor que me demuestre lo mejor porque no se lo dejare fácil" los chicos sonrieron con la afirmación de desafío del chico de pelo azul, mientras que las chicas observaban con interés. La pelirroja observo más tiempo al grupo hasta que decidió lo que tenía pensado hacer.

"Vaya Tyson, estas aquí".

Los presentes observaron hacia la voz perteneciente tratándose de Hikari que se acercó a ellos. Selena se preguntó que tramaba su amiga así que solo espero desde lejos para que Tyson no la viera. Hikari solo puso una sonrisa con sus ojos opacos hacia el chico de la gorra que lo vio un poco sorprendido.

"Hikari, ¿Tú también vas a competir?" pregunto Tyson.

Hikari rio ante la pregunta "Sabes que no me interesa mucho estar en el centro del público, vine aquí a apoyar y fue cuando supe que participarías".

"Con que ya me he vuelto muy famoso".

"Pura casualidad" respondió la pelirroja tranquila.

"La misma de siempre. Hey, te presento aquí a Max" Tyson apunto al rubio con pecas, seguro era americano. "Y a Kenny o como le llamamos, el Jefe" el chico de lentes bajito estaba un poco avergonzado por como lo presento. En cambio, el rubio Max le estrecho la mano con confianza, seguro se llevará bien con _alguien_.

"Hola, Tyson no nos ha dicho que tenía una linda novia".

"No somos novios" respondieron al mismo tiempo Tyson y Hikari.

"¿Seguro?" pregunto Max con burla.

"Seguro y por cierto, ¿No es momento de que pase el siguiente bloque?" la forma de cortar el tema en Hikari fue efectuado ya que se escuchaba desde los amplificadores la voz de Jazzman llamando a los participantes del bloque B.

"Parece que me toca, ya volveré" con un guiño, Max fue directo al bey-estadio a competir. Mientras los demás observaban todo desde la sala.

Selena había visto la interacción entre el grupo y sabía que Hikari aprovecho para obtener información de posibles rivales en las semifinales para ella. Incluso cuando le dijo que no era necesario que lo hiciera, pero con una cara tan seria de parte de la pelirroja diciendo: "Es mi trabajo y no dejare pasar esta oportunidad". Al menos, pudo ver que Tyson y Hikari seguían llevándose bien.

Pasado ya 10 minutos, quien resultó ganador del bloque B fue Max Mizuhara. Era obvio, y mucho más cuando casi todos eran unos principiantes. La castaña clara vio que el estilo de batalla del rubio destacaba en defensa, utilizaba la defensa como un ataque que devuelve todo, interesante de ver. Con sus pensamientos de este blader, siguieron pasando en orden mientras organizaban para recibir al bloque C. Este era el más importante para ella ya que Kai está ahí, vera que tanto poder tiene para demostrar. Se puede ver detalladamente que los encuentros del bloque C estaban por terminar e iban a pasar a los concursantes restantes para terminar.

El gran Dj Jazzman estaba alegre por todo el alboroto que causaba que causaba este torneo "Vamos a seleccionar a dos bey-luchadores que puedan estar de pie al final, pero será descalificado el beyblade que no gire por más de 2 minutos, así que… ¡Que gane el mejor!".

El bloque contaba con muchos bey-luchadores esforzándose al máximo aun así la mayoría fue rápidamente eliminados por el Dranzer de Kai, no fue nada sorprendente. El beyblade azul eléctrico del bicolor arrasaba con una gran velocidad, el líder de los Blade Sharks estaba de brazos cruzados con su mirada seria, pero se empezaba a notar un destello de aburrimiento.

"¡Dranzer, ataca!" con la orden de Kai, el beyblade siguió impactando con cada beyblade restante sacándolo del bey-estadio. Definitivamente, no está teniendo piedad con nadie.

 **"Kai está liquidando uno a uno de sus competidores"** empezó a declarar Brad.

 **"No por nada es el campeón, Brad"** respondió Aj.

Dranzer había sacado los últimos beyblades visibles que estaban en su camino de los cuales salían del plato de beyblade fácilmente, uno de esos blades paso al lado de Kai y muy tranquilamente movió la cabeza evitando que le diera. Para el chico le iba sobre ruedas y ya parecía el ganador de combate, hasta que observo que quedaba un beyblade de lo más raro.

"¿Le puso un resorte a la base de su beyblade?" Selena estaba algo sorprendida por la creatividad de ese chico, Kenny.

"No hay una regla que prohíba hacer eso" explico Hikari que había vuelto donde estaba Selena. Los muchachos estaban en otra esquina viendo la pantalla en donde mostraba el combate, Hikari les dijo que iba a sentarse en la parte más tranquila ya que no le interesaba este combate. Fue una mentira para acercarse a su amiga que seguía escondiendo su identidad delante de Tyson.

"¿Crees que ese chico tenga oportunidad contra Kai?" cuestiono la pelirroja mientras seguían viendo el combate. "Según mis fuentes es un chico muy inteligente y sabe todo sobre beyblades. Diría que me haría competencia si trabaja como informante, Selk".

Selena solo volteo a ver a la pelirroja de frente y le dio una sonrisa típica del gato de Cheshire "Lo sabrá cuando estemos en las semifinales y deja eso de lado, no es bueno arruinar las sorpresas". Con lo último dicho de parte de la castaña clara, fijo su vista de nuevo a la pantalla mostrando el combate en el que el beyblade de Kai sigue girando alrededor del plato, mientras que el chico observaba todo tranquilamente. Obviamente no estaba preocupado por esta situación.

El beyblade de Kenny rebotaba sin cesar. Se veía al chico de gafas observando todo y sacando cálculos de que maniobra podía manejar. De hecho, ya había cumplido la primera parte de su plan, solo restaba esperar que pasen 2 minutos para poder clasificar a las semifinales.

"Todo va de acuerdo a mis cálculos, gracias a Dizzy tengo la suficiente potencia para aguantar 2 minutos. Ya tengo esta victoria" dijo Kenny con buena vibra ante como iban las cosas a su favor.

"Interesante, pero no será suficiente para ganarme" dijo Kai de brazos cruzados con una ligera sonrisa arrogante.

"¿Como?".

"Es patético si crees que eso te hará ganar, te demostrare como se gana una bey-batalla".

Dranzer aumento más su velocidad dirigiéndose directo hacia el beyblade de Kenny. El jefe estaba nervioso y trataba de esquivar los ataques del beyblade azul, pero es imposible. Solo con unos cuantos choques y el ultimo impacto a la orden de Kai, Dranzer impacto hacia la base del beyblade verde haciéndolo pedazos y sacándolo del bey-estadio. Los trozos destrozados del beyblade del chico de las gafas llegaron justo a sus pies.

"No era necesario. Ambos íbamos a clasificar de todas maneras" reclamo Kenny con tristeza por perder.

"Solo puede haber un ganador" afirmo Kai con una mirada seria dando gran autoridad como el ganador.

"¡Woohoo!, cielos. ¡Con este resultado del feroz Dranzer hacia el jefe solo resta decir… que Kai Hiwatari pasa hacia semifinales, felicidades!".

Con una última vista hacia el bey-estadio, el líder de los Blade Sharks recogió su beyblade y se puso en marcha el irse de ahí. Con su clasificación lista solo restaba esperar quien sería su siguiente oponente.

"¡Eso no es justo!".

La voz de exaltación de Tyson retumbo en la sala de descanso que en ni perder un segundo salió de ahí en busca del dueño de Dranzer para darle su merecido.

"Tyson" dijo Max tratando de detenerlo.

Las chicas siguieron observando desde la distancia, las impulsividades de Tyson. Hikari puso su vista en su reloj tomando tiempo que llevo la bey-batalla que duro menos de lo esperado.

"Era obvio que Kai ganaría" afirmo Selena que se había sentado después de lo ocurrido. Hikari no ha dicho lo contrario, ya que sabía el resultado de ese combate.

"Ahora viene el bloque D y después bloque E" Hikari tenía su vista fijada en la pantalla, estaban mostrando a Tyson discutiendo con Kai, pero el chico bicolor no le hacía ni caso. Kenny estaba calmando a Tyson para que no peleara contra el Blade Shark, sería un problema si se deja provocar por ese tipo de cosas.

"Parece que ya se calmó" comento Selena al ver la imagen de su amigo con una expresión más calmada. "Lo que no entiendo es porque hay 5 bloques en vez de 6, quedaría en pares".

"Creo que de igual manera no sería par ya que como acabamos de ver, Kai quedaría como el único" le explico Hikari. "De cualquier manera quedan dos bloques restantes, si quedan dos bladers cambiaría la cosa".

La castaña medito esas palabras, al oír el llamado de Dj Jazzman llamando a los concursantes del bloque D. En eso, Tyson se quedó allí mientras iban llegando los demás concursantes. La sorpresa fue mayor al ver que estaban las ratas tramposas, Stuart, Casey y Trevor. Las más sorprendidas fueron las chicas que no esperaban ver esos tipos tan pronto.

"Tuvieron que estar en el mismo grupo que Tyson" comenzó Selena.

"Era de esperarse, si su líder estaba luchando entonces era normal que participaran sus sirvientes" afirmo Hikari para aclarar alguna duda.

"Sirvientes" hablo Selena. "Le quedan bien ese nombre". Viendo que se estaban empezando a calentar minutos antes de comenzar, la chica sabia a donde tenía que ir a ver este espectáculo.

"¿A dónde vas?" pregunto la pelirroja viendo que Selena se estaba yendo.

"A ver este combate desde un mejor sitio" por nada la castaña se perdería este combate, Tyson tiene que ganar porque si no le dará una buena paliza.

"No sé lo que estés pensando, pero no pongas esa sonrisa".

Selena se volteó a verla con duda "¿Qué sonrisa?".

"Tu sonrisa sádica, la que parece inocente que al mismo tiempo promete dolor" la castaña entorno los ojos hacia la pelirroja. "Si, sé que pusiste esa sonrisa pensando en lo que le harás a Tyson si no llega a ganar. No creo que así debas sorprender a un viejo amigo que no ves hace tiempo".

Mientras llegaron a las gradas superiores que daban una vista espectacular desde arriba, Selena solo observaba a Tyson que preparaba su lanzador con su blade listo. Por la información que le dio Hikari, su beyblade se llama Dragoon, un blade de tipo ataque y que al parecer tiene una bestia-bit que se trata de un dragón. En eso le llego lo que dijo Kai Hiwatari cuando lo vio por primera vez, que podría luchar contra el dragón, ¿Se quiso referir a ese dragón?.

Pudieron encontrar unos asientos libres y que gustosamente no había mucha gente alrededor. En cuanto se sentaron, ambas chicas sintieron miradas en ellas y es que la gente se le quedaba mirando. Era porque "Selk" destaca lo suficiente, quien diría que gracias a su actuación se volvería popular. La venezolana solo sonrió por dentro mientras fijaba su vista hacia los concursantes, hubo uno que le llamo la atención y era un moreno de cabello negro con una bandana roja. Tenía en su mira su beyblade y paso de las ratas de los Blade Sharks hacia Tyson, daba una mirada determinada.

"Con que Carlos también está aquí" dijo Hikari. Selena miro a la pelirroja en busca de explicaciones.

"El chico de la bandana roja. Es parte de los Blade Sharks y con el que Tyson se enfrentó hace poco".

El tal Carlos se ve muy motivado y aunque sea parte de esa pandilla rencorosa, Selena estaba intrigada de cuanto poder tiene para mostrar.

"¿Qué tan fuerte es?" pregunto Selena con interés.

"Estaba en un nivel igual a Tyson antes de que lo venciera, ahora no se ya que no me he fijado en el después de todo los problemas que nos hicieron pasar sus amigos lacayos de Kai".

Selena no pudo aguantar la risa ante la palabra lacayos, era muy divertido escucharlo de la boca de Hikari tan seriamente. Sin duda la pelirroja ya odia a muerte a los Blade Sharks. Ya estaba todo el grupo listo para combatir a la espera del grito de carismático presentador para comenzar esta pelea de beyblades.

"¡Aquí vamos, listos para comenzar! Y 3, 2, 1… ¡LET IT RIP!".

Todos los bey-luchadores sacaron su beyblades a girar y sacar lo mejor de sí, como las anteriores veces, los Blade Sharks sacaron sin piedad a la mayoría de los participantes que eran solo unos principiantes. Tyson también sacaba a lucir a su Dragoon chocando contra algún beyblade que era sacado rápidamente del plato. Selena no podía apartar la mirada del chico de pelo azul, la forma de moverse tan rápida y los ataques directos era muy entretenida de ver.

Los únicos que quedaron luchando eran Tyson y los cuatro miembros de los Blade Sharks. Stuart, Casey y Trevor cruzaron miradas y pusieron una sonrisa maliciosa poniendo en la mira a Tyson, ya sabían la siguiente maniobra que iban hacer esas ratas.

El enojo por dentro que tenía Hikari no lo podía aguantar "Más le vale a Tyson que tenga algo en mente, por que será muy humillante perder contra esos lacayos".

Selena no dijo nada al respecto quien seguía observando el combate, parece que el trío iban hacer su famosa maniobra "Ataque Triangulo", justo cuando iban acercándose con la maniobra, Tyson pudo ver un atajo de escape para su blade y seguir adelante. Dragoon estaba tomando potencia en escapar contra tres beyblades detrás de él. Tyson pudo ver que venía uno de los obstáculos, un tronco cortado en dos hasta la mitad. El ángulo y la potencia era única en ese momento y no la va desaprovechar.

"¡Aquí vamos!".

Con lo ocasionado, llevo más adelante a Dragoon e impulsándolo a hacer la maniobra con una especie de salto impulsado y pasando en forma diagonal a través de la abertura del tronco. Fue algo genial y los beyblades de Casey y Trevor no tuvieron la suficiente potencia para saltar antes lo que ocasiono que chocaran con el tronco, sacándoles del plato de batalla.

La batalla estaba en gran ánimo y solo el beyblade de Stuart esquivo a tiempo el impacto pasando de lado para alcanzar el beyblade de dragón. Ambos beyblade seguían chocando entre sí para sacar el otro, solo Carlos observaba y puso una sonrisa maliciosa, dando la orden de llevar su beyblade directo hacia los dos restantes.

"Observen, ¡Ataque Final!".

Ambos beyblades seguían en la euforia de lucha, hasta que Carlos llevo la dirección de choque hacia Stuart. Todo lo que observo es el beyblade amarillo perteneciente a Carlos impacto de una hacia Stuart, causando que lo lance en el aire.

"¡¿Qué, pero que haces?!" El chico de cara afeminada no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, de hecho, nadie podía creerlo.

El beyblade de Carlos impacto tan duro contra el beyblade de Stuart que lo hizo pedazos debido al anillo de ataque del beyblade de Carlos. Con las tomas captadas se observaba que ese anillo de ataque tenia lados filosos y hecho de material pesado.

"Hn, bien hecho" hablo Hikari algo satisfecha, la castaña clara se le dirigió la mirada.

"Fue su mismo compañero que lo elimino" dijo Selena.

"Que mejor manera que se destruyan unos a unos, comiéndose entre sí".

"Y después dicen que yo soy la maliciosa" murmuro Selena volviendo a fijar su vista en la bey-batalla.

El encuentro ha concluido dejando a dos participantes restantes, Tyson y Carlos. Carlos se acercó a recoger su beyblade mientras seguía con su sonrisa maliciosa, sus compañeros de equipo lo veían con un enojo adyacente. Con estas circunstancias dejaban una tensión que se podía cortar con un cuchillo y que incluso, el propio Carlos esta alegre de cortar.

"Cielos, eso fue muy fácil" empezó Carlos, al referirse de lo que le hizo a Stuart. "Oigan ustedes de verdad apestan y se hacen llamar los subordinados de Kai".

"Los Blade Sharks nunca olvidaremos como nos traicionaste".

Carlos frunció el ceño ante lo que dijo Stuart con su cara de enojo junto con Casey y Trevor "No te burles de mí, yo no traicione a nadie porque en el ring sobrevive el más apto" conforme el chico iba diciendo eso, se volteó fijando su vista en Stuart, en el público como si estuviera dando un mensaje importante. "Kai fue el que nos enseñó esto y ustedes no supieron cómo aprovechar esas lecciones. Ya estoy harto de que me digan que hacer, fue lo mejor tomar mi propio rumbo como acabo de demostrarles. Lo único importante aquí es ganar, ganar y ganar para ser el mejor, incluso sacándome de encima basuras como ustedes".

Las frialdades de esas palabras dejaron congelados a sus (ahora) ex-compañeros de equipo. Tyson no podía creer como ese tipo puede tener esa actitud con ese tipo de pensamientos, eso no para nada lo llevara a la victoria y saber el verdadero poder del beyblade.

"Oye, Carlos" Tyson ya tenía pensado que hacer al llamar la atención del pelinegro con bandana. "¿Acaso crees que ganar es lo único que importa?, déjame decirte que estas muy equivocado".

Carlos seguía con esa sonrisa arrogante "Hare lo que tenga que hacer para ganar".

"Se ve que no entiendes nada sobre el beyblade, esto tiene reglas e incluso como se supone que piensas ser el mejor si no eres uno con tu beyblade, no te mereces ser llamado blader".

Las palabras de Tyson le dieron muy en el fondo a Carlos, pero para nada piensa darle la razón "¿Por qué en vez de sermonearme no vienes y luchas contra mi o tienes miedo?".

"¡¿Qué dices?!, estás loco, pero aceptó el reto".

Con aceptadas la palabra de reto, ahora se formará una lucha entre Tyson contra Carlos.

"Muy bien, prepárense bey-luchadores. 3, 2, 1 y… ¡LET IT RIP!" ahora si comenzó la bey-batalla de clasificación.

El impulso de lanzamiento de los beyblades fue sorprendente. Tyson sobretodo hizo el giro con la muñeca al sacar el lanzador de su beyblade. Las dos fuerzas de luchas de ambos blades era salvaje, pero se mostraba los ataques afilados de Tyson como si fueran fantasmales, mientras que los del beyblade de Carlos era más pesados y causaban algo de lentitud.

"Ni pienses en escapar" exclamo Carlos con descaro.

Todavía el beyblade amarrillo iba directo a dar un golpe exacto hacia Dragoon, pero no contaba de que lo esquivara al último momento. Lo más impactante es que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Dragoon desapareció.

"Dragoon, reaparece" ordeno Tyson con determinación, parece que tiene un as bajo la manga.

"¿Dónde está?, si hace un segundo estaba-" Carlos no pudo terminar la frase al ver que volvió aparecer el beyblade blanco donde descansaba el dragón y que uso su potencia para impactar contra Carlos.

"¡Si, aquí vamos!".

Con las palabras de aliento, Dragoon dio el tiro de gracia para desaparecer y reaparecer detrás de Carlos, golpeando su beyblade y sacándolo del bey-estadio al aire. Inclusive, fue el golpe suficiente para que se desarmara en el aire todas las piezas del beyblade amarillo. Con el resultado confirmado y del beyblade Dragoon que todavía sigue girando, Tyson salió victorioso de esta bey-batalla.

Carlos estaba en shock por el resultado "No, no. Esto... no puede ser".

"¡Damas y Caballeros, con este resultado la victoria es para Tyson Kinomiya!" la gran voz de Jazzman seguía rebosando de energía a topo por este resultado desde todos los audio parlantes y la cara de energía en todas las pantallas de transmisión.

Todos apoyaron la victoria de Tyson que ahora clasifico para las semifinales, los que estaban sorprendidos por las maniobras del dueño de Dragoon fueron Kenny, Max, su padre y en las gradas más superiores las dos chicas Selena y Hikari.

"Increíble" solo pudo decir el padre de Max.

"Todavía estoy impresionado el como hizo eso" Max se estaba refiriendo a la técnica fantasmal del beyblade Tyson.

"Pues eso tiene una explicación" comento Kenny, que iba ahora mismo explicarle. "Funciona según la teoría física de que un cuerpo aumenta su velocidad terminara por hacerse invisible a simple vista. En otras palabras, Tyson ha intensificado la velocidad soltándolo con un giro acelerado de su muñeca".

El rubio con pecas a la vez entendía, pero no comprendía muy bien a la vez con esa explicación tan científica. Por otro lado, Selena y Hikari comprendieron la maniobra que hizo Tyson. Como se observaba era un truco que el ojo humano no podía ver a simple vista, se veía que Dragoon desapareció como si fuera un fantasma.

"Se parecía a tu ataque Bright Flash" comento Hikari con lo que ha visto y que ahora va estudiar e informarse más a fondo de Tyson y su beyblade. Selena seguía con la vista fijada en su amigo de la infancia que bajo hacia el plato para entregarle el beybade a su contrincante.

Con una sonrisa de tranquilidad solo pudo decir lo siguiente "Parecidos pero distintos, porque hay cosas que no cambian incluso ahora".

Hikari estaba algo confundida por lo que dijo, dudaba mucho de que Selena es estuviera refiriendo a la técnica de ataque que mostró Tyson. Ahora, la vista observada era como pasaron a tomar un descanso de diez minutos mientras acomodaban el nuevo plato para el último bloque, el bloque E. Si quedaba un solo ganador de ese bloque, se preguntaba cómo van a maniobrarse con los emparejamientos.

Mientras seguían los preparativos para el siguiente bloque, se hallaba un anciano de traje gris con sombrero que había estado observando cada batalla organizada. Era el sr Dickenson que tenía una sonrisa amable y satisfecha con los resultados de la reciente batalla.

"Realmente fue maravilloso este encuentro. Definitivamente, este es el espíritu deportivo que me gustaría que todos tuvieran".

El sr Dickenson volteo para ver detrás a un chico de cabello largo y negro, atado con una venda, vestido con ropas chinas y una cinta rojo atado en su cabeza con el símbolo del ying-yang justo en la frente. Estaba en una pose relajada con los antebrazos en los espaldares de las sillas y la cabeza hacia atrás, la voz del sr Dickenson lo hizo pararse de una vez para irse directo hacia las gradas bajas donde se juntarán los concursantes del bloque E.

"Espero que estés listo Rei, porque no he visto tantos competidores con semejante nivel de habilidad este año" el chico de cabello negro llamado Rei poso su vista hacia el señor que le ofreció la oportunidad de participar en este torneo.

"No se preocupe, sé muy bien lo que debo hacer" dijo Rei tranquilamente.

"Debes tener mucha confianza para decir esas cosas".

"Solo obsérveme" la sonrisa de tranquilidad que posaba en su cara de rasgos asiáticos, ahora tenía una sonrisa astuta que detallaba muy bien sus rasgos que parecían más felinos.

El director de la BBA tenía su sonrisa afable y puso su vista en el estadio que ya estaban casi listos para comenzar el último bloque. Sintió que la presencia del chico chino se alejaba para dirigirse hacia el bey-estadio. Con estos acontecimientos ya sucedidos, el plan que tiene en mente va por buen camino y hasta ahora, solo dos integrantes del equipo están conscientes, es curioso que sean los que el mismo invito para participar en este torneo regional.

"Veamos como se desenvolverán estos chicos" susurro para sí mismo el hombre mayor con sabiduría.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **Tonkatsu: Es una comida de la gastronomía japonesa que se trata de una chuleta de cerdo alrededor de un centímetro de ancho, se prepara empanizada y después frita; habitualmente se añade sal y pimienta al gusto por el proceso de empanizar (harina, huevo batido y pan rallado).**

 **Tamagoyaki: Es una tortilla de huevo, también perteneciente de la gastronomía japonesa. Es conocida por tener un sabor dulce o salado dependiendo del gusto gracias a la mezcla del huevo con caldo dashi, sal, azúcar y salsa de soja.**

 **Itadakimasu: Las gracias que se le da a la comida antes de comer.**

 **Como pudieron leer les agradezco la espera, muy pronto tendré el siguiente capitulo muy pronto, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


End file.
